Almost Lover
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Six yrs ago, she walked out w/o backward glance. He tried to stop her, but she ran, leaving their 6-month-old daughter. He raises their child, whispering stories of her mother & singing her to sleep w/Spanish lullabies. Until 1 day, when the woman he loved returns, & he's forced to face his almost lover, & confront the fact that he still loves her...Set 6 yrs after Eureka's end, AU
1. Almost Lover

******Almost Lover**

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Summary: Six years ago, she walked out on him without a backward glance. With tears in his eyes, he tried to stop her, but she ran, leaving their six-month-old daughter as well. With the help of all of Eureka, he raises their little girl, whispering stories of her mother and singing her to sleep with Spanish lullabies. Until one day, when the woman he loved returns, and he's forced to face his almost lover, and confront the fact that he still loves her... Set six years after the end of Eureka, AU. **

_September 11, 2013_

"_Please_ tell me that I can push now, Allison."

The young Head of Security puffed out her cheeks, blowing the hair off her sweaty forehead. Six hours into hard labor, and she was about ready to kill everyone in the infirmary, starting with her husband. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, humming one of her lullabies softly to her in an attempt to calm her down. He didn't cry out when she squeezed his hand; instead, he continued to hum, wincing slightly as he felt the bones in his hand snap from the force of her grip. His hand wasn't a priority; his wife, and the baby she was giving birth too, were his priority, and he was doing everything he could to keep her relaxed during labor.

"When the next contraction hits, Jo, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" The younger woman nodded, meeting Dr. Blake's eyes. She didn't see how Allison could go through this twice, let alone a third time- she could barely stand to go through it once. The older woman had been in her position just six months earlier; another baby girl had been added to the biosterous Carter clan, and as soon as she was able, Allison was back on her feet, working the infirmary as Global Dynamics' Medical Director. And when she'd confirmed Jo's pregnancy, she'd been by the younger woman's side every step of the way, acting as the mother figure she'd never had as a child. The security head had accepted the support and help with a smile and nod, all the while wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

A strong, muscle-tearing contraction ripped through her, and she sat up, taking a deep breath and did as Allison instructed. Howls of pain ripped themselves from her throat; she could vaguely hear Allison's encouraging murmur through the fog and haze of unbearable pain, nor could she feel Zane's comforting hand on her back. She didn't notice anything other than the pain, but the feel of Allison's gentle, caring hands brushing against her thighs as the good doctor gently guided the baby into the world registered the most. She heard disjointed voices ordering her to push one last time, and as she braced herself and did as told, the thought popped into her head that she wasn't ready for this.

And suddenly, as she collapsed back against the pillows, gulping in copious amounts of air greedily, she watched as Allison lifted a tiny newborn from between her legs. The baby's shrill, healthy wails split the air, and she felt the world stop on its axis. A moment passed, and as the world began to turn again, Allison cleaned the baby off, weighing her and wrapping her in a blanket before coming to the side of the bed. She sat down on the edge, holding the bundle out to the young mother. "Meet your daughter, Jo. Zane." She glanced down at the baby, before laying the tiny newborn in her mother's arms. "Meet your mommy and daddy, little one."

The young mother stared down at her child, her mouth a small 'o' of surprise, before she turned to look at her husband. "Sh... she's here... she's finally here..." Zane nodded, a mix of awe and disbelief in his eyes. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he rested his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath.

"I love you so much, Jojo." She smiled through her own tears, nudging her nose against his. Allison watched with a protective eye as the young parents turned their gazes to the small miracle in Jo's arms. A moment passed, before she reached up, gently lowering the edge of the blanket to stare into her daughter's face. She watched as Zane gently reached out and gingerly brushed a broken finger against his daughter's cheek. "She's... the most perfect thing I've ever seen. In the entire world, I... I've never seen anything more beautiful than her."

The baby turned her head towards her father's finger, opening her eyes. Zane's fingers throbbed with pain, and Allison was at his side in seconds to set his fingers and wrist. Zane didn't notice Allison working on his hand, he only had eyes for his baby girl. A sharp twinge from Allison's working brought a yelp from his lips, but everything about what she was doing to the bones in his hand was forgotten when his eyes latched onto the baby's face. She stared up at him with Jo's dark eyes, and he felt his heart stop as he fell deeply in love. "God, Jo... how did we get so lucky?"

She 'huhed' in soft response, and Zane caught the look of uncertainty as it flashed across her face. He thought nothing of it, attributing it to the stress and struggle of the birth. She never removed her gaze from the baby in her arms, and after a moment, whispered,

"Rowen." He struggled to tear his gaze from his daughter, but he did so, turning to his wife.

"What?" She looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Rowena." He digested the name for a moment, playing it over and over in his head before trying it on his lips. She watched him, waiting, and eventually, he smiled.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect for her."

"It means joy. Rowena was a character in_ Ivanhoe_. She was portrayed by Joan Fontaine in the film." She looked up at him, and he grinned at her. "What?" He shook his head, reaching up with his undamaged hand to cup her head.

"Nothing." He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Jo."


	2. Your Fingertips Across My Skin

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

_March 6, 2019_

He swallowed against the lump in his throat. This day was always the hardest for him to face. For the last six years, he'd faced this anniversary alone, preferring to keep to himself than bother anyone with the lingering pain of her betrayal. He sat back in his chair, his eyes scanning over the photographs on the desk in his office; his gaze landed on the photograph of the two of them she'd taken at Lookout Point all those long years ago. As he reached out to pick up the photograph, he realized that that day felt like it had happened millenia ago.

He traced her features, she smiled up at him, her dark eyes lit from within, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she settled back into his embrace. Her silky dark hair tumbled over her shoulder in waves, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek, his blue eyes glancing towards the camera. The teal blue top she wore clung to her curves, accenting her olive skin. Tears dripped onto the frame, burling her face, and after a moment, he set the photograph back on the desk, images flashing through his mind. They'd been so happy- because they were expanding their family.

He sighed, his eyes shifting to the next set of photographs on the desk- one of them with their newborn baby girl just after birth, and the last, of him holding a child that looked an awful lot like the woman in the first photograph. The first two depicted the best days of his life- the day she'd told him she was pregnant, and the day their child had come into the world. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, letting his memory return to that cold winter afternoon.

_"Will you just tell me why you brought me here?" _

_She chuckled, tugging on his hand as she moved towards the nature-made ledge. She turned to him. "It's important. Real important." He waited. _

_"Jo, what is it?" She bit her lip. _

_"I..." She stopped, before shrugging. "You're gonna be a daddy. So... we'd better have everything ready by September." He stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. She played with his fingers, twisting his wedding ring. _

_"A daddy?" She nodded. "I... I'm gonna be a... a daddy?" She nodded, looking up at him. _

_"Yeah. Are you happy?" He grabbed her, lifting her into his arms and swinging her around before setting her gently on the ground and capturing her lips in a kiss. _

_"I can't wait."_

His eyes snapped open, and he sat up, the memory fading from his vision. A moment passed, before he leaned his head on his hands, taking a deep breath. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't torture himself like this; it'd been years, and he had more than himself to think about-

"Daddy!"

He looked up, to see a six-year-old little girl rush down the steps into the lower part of his office, her raven pigtails flying behind her. He felt a smile instantly tug at his lips, as he rolled the chair away from his desk and leaned down, scooping her up once she reached him. She settled on his lap, letting him take her backpack off her and set it on his desk, before turning her attention back to her father. "There's my little bundle of joy. How was school, sweetie?"

"Good." She replied, looking up at him. He grinned at her. "Ms. Katson said I had the highest score on my spelling test. I got all the words right." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, genuine pride for his child filling his chest.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her temple, finally glancing up to see the sheriff on the stairs, hands in his pockets. "Thanks for getting her, Carter. I... I would have, I just..." The sheriff held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay, Zane. I know how hard this day is for you. It's hard for all of us, but, I can only imagine what you're going through." He nodded, grateful to the sheriff for understanding.

"It's not easy, but I have this little one to remind me that every day is worth it. Even this day." He replied, rubbing his daughter's back. The child looked up from pulling her folder out of her backpack.

"What's today, Daddy?" Zane glanced at Carter, who licked his lips. A moment passed, before her father turned a bright smile to her.

"It's... it's the day Mommy..." He swallowed. "It's the day Mommy and I had you baptized." He choked out; he hated lying to her, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that today was the day her mother had walked out of their lives forever. She looked up at him with a stare that reminded him of her, and he felt his breath catch.

"What's baptized?" Zane opened his mouth to speak, but Carter picked up the ruse, sparing her father any more pain.

"It's just... it's a little like communion, sweet pea. There's no real way to describe it, but it's important." The quegirl nodded.

"Oh." She picked up her father's pen and started drawng hearts on the back of her spelling test. "Was Mommy baptized to?" Zane shook his head.

"No, just you. But Mommy was there... she was there and she was so proud... like I was." He sniffled, fresh tears slid down his cheeks as he remembered the agony that had shot through him that long ago March afternoon. She'd taken half of his heart with her when she walked through the door, leaving him damaged and uncertain about continuing on. But then his daughter had started crying, and as he'd scooped her into his arms, he realized that he was all she had left. And she needed him.

And he'd been there, for the last six years; for every doctor's visit, every first day of school, every school play or dance recital, every parent-teacher meeting, every bedtime story and every bath time, every owie and every nightmare, every visit from the tooth fairy and every Christmas present from Santa. He was there for every snow day and every awkward question, every birthday party and every family dinner. He was there for every big moment and every small one, every minor problem and giant catastrophe, every tear and every smile, and as he sat at his desk, his daughter in his lap, he realized that Carter had also been there for every single milestone or moment the little girl had faced in the last six years.

Carter, and Allison, and Fargo and Henry, Grace and Vincent, Parrish, Kevin, Zoe, Lucas, Rowley, Hertz, Blythe, Jenna, Holly... they were all there, experiencing the same joy and same sorrow that he'd gone through with the child in his lap. They'd been his rock, the raft that had kept him afloat those first six months after she'd left, watching over him, taking care of him and the little girl she'd left behind. They'd loved him, loved _her_, loved their little girl, and when she fled, they'd turned their backs on her in order to guard themselves and him and their daughter from the pain her departure had caused. To this day, he still didn't know how much the child knew about what her mother had done.

"Thanks again, Carter." He choked out, clearing his throat. The sheriff nodded, turning to go, before he stopped and turned back.

"Um... we're all gonna meet up at Cafe Diem later. You two wanna come?" Zane opened his mouth, but stopped when he heard his daughter's soft humming. Fresh, hot tears sprang to his eyes as he recognized the tune as one she'd sung to him, to their daughter when she was pregnant, curled up on the bed, their hands on her growing belly as the baby grew and moved inside her. It took him several minutes to regain his composure, and he nodded, giving the older man a watery smile.

"Sure. We'll be there." Carter nodded, and with one last glance, left the office. Once the doors closed behind him, Zane turned back to his child. "What're you drawing, Wena?" He asked, quickly wiping the tears off his cheeks. The girl stopped her humming, and turned to her father.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, baby. It's just been a long day and Daddy's tired, is all." He wrapped an arm around his daughter, pressing a kiss to her head. "What's that?" She held up the paper; three people stood near a house, all three were holding hands, with smiles on their faces.

"That's you and that's me." She said, pointing to the figure on the left and the one in the middle. Zane nodded.

"I see. And... who's that?" He asked, softly, pointing to the woman in the picture. Rowena looked up at her father, pain in her eyes.

"Mommy."


	3. The Palm Trees Swaying In the Wind

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

He glanced at the picture she'd drawn and then scooped her up, setting her on her feet. "You know what, it's late, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said, getting up and pulling on his jacket. He grabbed her backpack, kneeling down to stare into her eyes. "So, how about we go meet Uncle Carter and the others at Cafe Diem for dinner, okay?" She nodded, taking her backpack. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before turning and shutting off his laptop. "Wait by the door!" He told her, grabbing the keys to his car. He hadn't traded in his motorcycle- the kid loved the thing, and so he kept it- but after she'd been born, they'd gotten another car. When she'd left, she'd taken her car, leaving him and everything about their life together.

They left Section Five, Zane holding tight to his daughter's hand, nodding silently to his coworkers and waving to Allison as they passed the infirmary. Once they reached the front doors, she caught sight of someone heading down the steps to the parking garage, and with a gasp, rushed after the person. "Wena! Rowena! Rowena!" Zane took after her, fear filling every fiber of his being that she was going to get hurt. He saw the woman scoop the child up, and picked up the pace, his only objective to protect his daughter. "Rowena! Get away from her!"

"Woah, Zane, calm! Down boy!" The woman turned, and it took a moment before Zane recognized Tamsen Blythe's concerned blue eyes. She held Rowena balanced on her hip; the child held tight to the blonde, head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Blythe, I just... I thought..." She nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"I know, Zane. And with today... I can't imagine what you're going through; all I know is that... today has just been hard. And it's hard for all of us... Josie was our best friend. We grew up with her, we love her... she hurt all of us that day. But most of all, you two." She said, handing the child back to her father. Zane cradled his daughter in his arms, giving the woman a small smile.

"We're gonna head over to Cafe Diem for dinner, meet the others there. You comin'?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I just... Isaac and I have... something to take care of first." He glanced down, catching sight of the engagement ring on her finger, and he gave her a small smile.

"Congrats." She blushed.

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll see you both there. Okay, cutie?" She asked, tickling the child and pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaving.

"Bye Auntie Blythe!" Wena waved over her father's shoulder, and as he buckled her into her car seat, asked, "Daddy, what did Auntie Bylthe mean?"

"About what, baby girl?" He asked, staring at her.

"About mommy." Zane bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Nothing baby." He kissed her forehead, before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot. They drove in silence, Zane thinking about the conversation with Blythe; it was true, they'd all suffered a loss when she walked out. She'd known the girls since they were children, grown up together, they'd been partners in crime, best friends... the girls had been so thrilled when she'd announced her pregnancy, and even if the thought of motherhood scared her, she'd put on a brave face for them. For everyone.

As he pulled into the parking lot and glanced back at his daughter, he began to wonder if she'd wanted to be a mother at all. Had she wanted the baby? Or would she have had an abortion at the first chance? Had she hoped for a miscarriage, or considered adoption? She'd seemed so happy when she'd told him that day, but there had been a tiny flash of regret in her eyes. What could she possibly regret, though? The beautiful baby girl that arrived nine months later, with her dark eyes and smile? Feeling their child grow and kick within her stomach, the nursery they'd painted, the bassinet he'd built for their daughter? The nights they'd spent feeding her, singing her to sleep, sititng in bed, holding her in their arms and just watching her sleep? What the _hell_ did she have to regret?

Rowena smiled at her father, and he felt himself smile back, becoming lost in her dark eyes. While she may have regretted their family, their marriage, their life together- both before and after her pregnancy- he regretted nothing. Not a single thing.

"Hungry baby?" She nodded, and he got out of the driver's seat, going to the back and helping her out of her carseat. He set her on her feet and she rushed to the door, turning back and waiting for him. She took his hand once he joined her, and he held the door open as she entered. The familiar smells and noises of Cafe Diem greeted them, and a moment passed as he scanned the small restaurant. He heard her gasp in delight, and he let go of her hand, watching as she rushed over to the group in the back corner. He nodded to Vincent as he followed, watching as Allison scooped her up and hugged her.

He took a seat next to Carter, nodding silently to everyone as chatter filled the small table. Blythe was curled into Parrish's side, and Jenna had her little sister on her lap. The ten-year-old had taken Jo's flight hard; she adored Jo, and had refused to talk to anyone for months after. Occasionally, she would watch the door of Cafe Diem, searching for a woman with long black hair and a dimpled smile, to no avail. Zane had noticed that when they entered, her eyes went behind him, to see if she was hiding, and he saw the disappointment in her face when she realized they were alone.

"How're you doing, Zane?" Henry asked, as Vincent brought out coffee and dinner. As they all settled down to eat, he sighed.

"As good as I can, Henry." Grace reached across the table, taking his hand and squeezing. They chatted and talked over dinner, the kids told funny stories about what had happened at school, and only occasionally did they have to answer a complicated question. Once dinner finished, and they relaxed over steaming cups of coffee, Rowena pulled out her folder, handing Allison her spelling test.

"You got an A? That's wonderful, sweetheart!" The child beamed as Allison hugged her, handing the test around the table. Kevin, who was back from college for spring break, flipped it over at the feel of pen on his fingers.

"What's this?" He held up the picture on the back, and all eyes turned to Rowena. She bit her lip.

"A picture. Of Daddy and me... and Mommy." Silence fell, coffee was set down, chatter stopped. Hertz covered her mouth to keep from crying, and Carter sighed. Jenna broke the silence.

"Why did you draw her, Ro? She's not here. She left us. All of us. She doesn't deserve to be in a family portrait." The six-year-old turned to the older girl.

"She does too, Jenna. She's my mommy. And she didn't want to leave. She got sick, she left to get better." The older girl shook her head violently.

"No she didn't, Ro. You don't remember, you were a baby. She left because she didn't want you." _Not now. Not tonight._ Zane thought, never taking his eyes from the coffee cup on the table. "Or Uncle Zane, or any of us." _Shut up, Jenna! She's just a child, don't you understand?_ "Auntie Jo's a coward! She doesn't deserve to be your mommy!"

The child's eyes filled with tears, and she looked at each of them in turn, before turning to Zane. "Daddy?" He glanced up at his daughter, images of her own tear-filled eyes staring back at him, and he shook his head, scattering the image. A surge of anger roared through him, and he got up from the table, going to Allison. The child reached up for her father, and he took her, letting her curl into his side.

"I suggest you watch what you say and who you say it to, Jenna. Haven't you ever heard the expression, think before you speak?" He took Rowena's backpack from Allison, and with a soft goodnight, left the Cafe. Vincent came up, having watched Zane's quiet outburst.

"Honestly, I never would have expected to see him here- especially today." Carter sighed.

"She broke his heart. Just like he broke hers. That's something you never get over."


	4. Images

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Unfortunately, I could not find the Spanish translations for some of the lullabies, so the translations I've found, I use, otherwise, I'll use the English translation.**

******AN: Current lullaby:** **_Duérmete mi niño_ (Sleep My Child)**

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did Jenna say that about Mommy? It was mean." Zane stopped unbuckling her shoes and sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his daughter's bed. She kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants before pulling on her pajama bottoms. He watched her, sadness in his eyes as he tried to think of what to say. "Daddy?" He looked up when she tugged on his arm. She held her arms up, waiting, and silently, he pulled the t-shirt over her head, replacing it with her pajama top. Then, he pulled her onto his lap and sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Jenna..." He licked his lips. He had to tell her; he'd avoided the subject for six years, he couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't _just_ that Jenna had beat him to the punch, it was that Ro had started asking questions herself. He'd told himself that once she started asking questions, then he'd tell her about what really happened to her mom. But the time had come... and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

Gently, he reached out, brushing her bangs out of her face. She watched him, her dark eyes drinking him in like her mother's had on more than one occasion. He sighed, how was he supposed to tell her that her mother had walked out on them when she was six months old? How was he supposed to tell her without her feeling responsible for her mother leaving? How did he make her understand that her mommy wanted nothing to do with her, that she most likely never wanted the beautiful baby she'd given birth too, let alone the beautiful little girl that same baby had grown into? Where did he start?

At the beginning.

He took a deep breath, mustering his courage._ Like every good story..._ he thought, closing his eyes briefly and swallowing against the tears in his throat. His eyes snapped open when she tugged on his shirt, and he stared at her, giving her a small smile. "How about a bedtime story, Wena?" She climbed off his lap, rushing to her bookshelf. When she climbed back onto his lap, she had her book of fairytales, and Zane glanced down at the cover, before setting the book aside. The girl looked from the book by her father's side to his face, confused.

"You said I could have a bedtime story, Daddy." He nodded, reaching around her to pull her blankets down.

"I know I did." She reached over him to grab the book, but he scooped her up, depositing her gently onto the mattress and tucking the blankets around her. "And you're going to get one." She pointed to the book, but he shook his head. He got up, putting the book back on the shelf before returning to her side. He watched her for a moment, reaching up to gently smooth her hair away from her forehead. "Now, where shall I start?"

"The beginning, Daddy." She replied. "Once upon a time..." He chuckled softly.

"That's for fairytales, baby girl."

"I thought you were telling me a fairytale." He sighed, giving her a tiny smile.

"Not quite, baby. This... this isn't quite a bedtime story, but it's not quite a fairytale either. There isn't much of a happy ending. No princes, no curses, no frogs for princesses to kiss-"

"Then what's the point?" She whined. He chuckled, reaching up to gently poke her chin.

"The point of this story, is to understand. To understand that sometimes people get scared, and sometimes they hurt those they love, and that sometimes, they do things for themselves. The point is that no matter what those people do, there are hundreds more people who don't hurt the ones they love, who stand by them and who aren't scared, and that those are the people that truly matter most. Okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy..." He held a finger to his lips, shaking his head gently. She shut her mouth, watching his face as he started to tell her her parents' love story.

"'Once upon a time-"

"You said this isn't a fairytale."

"It started out as one, baby."

"Oh." He reached out, patting her hand as he started again.

"Once upon a time, there was this little town, tucked away in the woods in the Northwest of America. And in this town, there were hundreds of people- all of them geniuses in some form or another, and they all worked for this big company, making experiments and wreaking havoc- like most small towns do." He moved closer to her, to stare into her dark eyes, to remind him to not get so caught up in the past that he'd forget the present. "And two of the residents of this small town worked for the company- one was a devilishly handsome, charming particle psychist troublemaker from Boston-" She giggled as he leaned down and nudged his nose against hers. "And the other was this tomboyishly beautiful former Afghanistan Army sergeant and town deputy from New Jersey." His eyes filled with sadness, that his daughter didn't miss. "And this Army veteran was the Head of Security for the company they both worked for. Now, when they first met, the psychist played pranks on the security head- everything from blowing up her morning smoothies to making holographic bunnies do the bunny hop whenever she walked down the hallway." The child giggled again, and Zane grinned.

"She spent most of her time putting the pyschist in her holding cell; they argued like cats and dogs, hating each other- until one day, when she rushed into the sheriff's office where the pyschist was being held and told him that she would marry him. He laughed at her, unaware that he'd hurt her feelings. Over time, the pyschist began to notice that not only had the Head of Security changed, but so had the sheriff and the company's director and several other prominent citizens of the town. They started treating the pyschist like a human being instead of a problem, and, eventually, he managed to figure out why they were all so different."

"Why, Daddy?" He held the child's attention in the palm of his hand, and he gently reached out, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

"They'd gone back in time. To nineteen-forty-seven. And when they returned, something had changed. They weren't in the reality they'd left behind- in fact, they were in an entirely different reality altogether. Relationships that had been strong in their timeline had either broken or didn't exist in this timeline, people that were one way were completely different, old jobs were taken away to be replaced by new ones. One little change, changed their whole lives, and the time travelers had to learn how to survive in this new world from the ground up."

She watched him with wide brown eyes, drinking in his every word, completely unaware that she was listening to her parents' story. "What happened, Daddy? Did the time travelers get home?" He shook his head.

"No. They didn't. They couldn't. The device that had sent them back in time in the first place was broken and couldn't be fixed. Some of them got along fine in this new time, others had it harder, and struggled to adjust. Especially the veteran. She had it the hardest. Not only had she lost the man she loved, but she'd never given him an answer when he proposed. In this new time, they'd never even dated. But the pyschist figured out their secret,and kept quiet about it. The biggest clue that something was different was when the Head of Security threw his grandmother's engagement ring at him. After that, he went after her without stopping, despite being on friendly terms with the girl the Security Head considered her little sister." He swallowed.

"The war veteran put her job and her head on the line for the pyschist, and one evening, he cornered her in the sheriff's office and kissed her. And this kiss didn't feel like any other kiss he'd ever had, and it certainly didn't feel like a first kiss. From then on, he and the veteran began an affair, spending every moment they could together; eventually, the girl found out, and hurt, she backed away, leaving the two to work through their feelings while she mended her broken heart. When the veteran's house was burned down, she confronted the pyschist and he kissed her, telling her that he wanted what they'd been in her time, and asking her to give them a chance."

"Did she?" The child was captured by the story, wanting to hear the happy ending where the veteran and the pyschist rode off into the sunset. Zane sighed, taking his daughter's hand. _If only it had ended like a fairytale._

"She did. But then the veteran decided that she didn't know what she wanted. At that time, the town had been preparing to send a crew of twenty to space-"

"To the moon?" She asked, eyes wide. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Even further." The girl's mouth became a small 'o' of surprise.

"Pluto?" Zane laughed softly, grinning.

"No. Titan."

"What's that?" He took her hand, playing with her small fingers.

"It's the biggest moon of Saturn." The child nodded. "The problem was that both the pyschist and the veteran had tried for Titan, but the veteran dropped out of the running. She said that she didn't want to go to Titan, and take away a spot from someone who earned it. She said that she needed to find herself."

"What about the pyschist?"

"He became one of the crew, and on the day of the launch, the veteran left town, going to find herself. Unfortunately, the launch didn't go as planned, and the ship disappeared with the crew and the company's medical director onboard. The whole town spent a month searching for them, even bringing back the veteran from her walkabout to help in the search."

"What happened to the crew?" He swallowed; it still stung to talk about it, even after all these years.

"The crew and ship had been kidnapped by this former company employee and her group. They were being held hostage, and were all hooked up to a computer. This computer sent them subconsciously into an alternate virtual reality of the town they lived in, and... and in this alternate reality, everything had changed. But the biggest difference was that the veteran had moved on and fallen in love with the sheriff."

"But it was fake, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was fake, but the crew didn't know that. And after the town finally found them, it was hard for the crew to adjust back into reality. Problems began to arise between the couples- the veteran and the pyschist especially. And one afternoon, everything came to a head, when the pyschist was made Director of an important and dangerous section in the company. That same day, the sheriff married the doctor, and the other couple were forced to look at their own relationship. And then, weeks after a major security breach in the company, the military came in and shut the town down. Suddenly, everyone was forced to confront not living in this town anymore. And the Head of Security veteran and the pyschist were made to look at their relationship and decide whether they wanted to be together or not."

"Oh. What did they decide?" He licked his lips.

"He didn't decide anything. Not yet. He helped reassemble the robot deputy, and when the deputy called him down to the sheriff's office, he found the Head of Security veteran in the sheriff's cell. She gave him a box and asked him to open it, and inside was a small black velvet box with an engagement ring. When he turned around, she was kneeling before him, laying her heart out at his feet. She asked him to marry her."

"What did he say, Daddy? Did he say yes?" Zane nodded.

"Yeah. He did. And they got married three months after getting engaged. In January of the following year, the veteran told him that she was having his baby, and in September, they had a beautiful baby girl."

"What happened to them?" Zane sighed, swallowing the tears building in his throat.

"Life with a new baby was hard for both of them; they were young, new parents, and their home was often turned into a battle zone for one thing or another. They loved each other very much, but a baby made it hard. And six months after the baby was born," He swallowed, taking a deep breath. "she packed up her things and left. She walked out of his life, leaving their baby girl and their life together. He tried to make her stay, begged her to stay, but she ran and never looked back. She took the part of the pyschist's heart and soul with her when she left, and the only thing that kept him going was their baby girl. He was all she had left, and he made sure that he took care of her first. Not long after the town found out, they began helping, giving any and all support to the pyschist and his daughter."

"What happened to them?" He sniffled, unaware that he was crying.

"Well, the little girl turned six-years-old in September, and... even though Mommy isn't around, they are still a family. And they always will be." Several minutes passed; he could see the wheels turning in Rowena's head, knew that she was putting the pieces of the story together. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Daddy, is..." He nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. It's our story- mine and Mommy's." She cocked her head to the side.

"But... I don't understand. Why... why did she leave? Didn't she want me?" Zane bit his lip. How was he supposed to answer that?

"She did, sweetheart, she just... she just wasn't ready to be a Mommy. Some people aren't ready to be parents."

"What about you, Daddy?" Zane chuckled.

"I'm the exception to that rule, as Uncle Carter would say." She searched his face, before reaching up to brush the tears off his cheeks. He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her small palm. "I've loved you from the moment Mommy told me you were growing in her belly. I have loved you from the moment I felt you kick against my hand; I have loved you, from the moment Auntie Allison showed us the ultrasound of you." He sniffled. "I have loved you, from the moment Mommy went into labor, from the moment she gave that last push... from the moment you were laid in her arms. When you opened your eyes and stared at me, my world stopped. Only you and Mommy were in it, and when she left... the only piece of her I have left is you, Wena. You grow more and more like her every day." He took her small hands into his, staring into her face. "Today was the day that Mommy walked out of our lives forever."

"But you said-"

"I used to tell myself that today was the day you were baptized to keep the real reason at bay. Because then it hurt less. But... when you drew that picture... I can't hide it anymore, no matter how much it hurts me, I've done all of this to protect you, because you're my baby girl and I love you."

"Daddy-"

"And I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. But you're my daughter, you're my baby, and my first priority is to keep you safe. Okay?" She nodded as he gently cupped her cheek.

"Daddy-"

"I am the luckiest man in the entire world, Wena. Mommy did some wrong things that hurt us, but there was one thing she did right, little one."

"What's that?" He smiled softly at her, tears choking his voice.

"You. Mommy _gave me you_."

"I love you, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. He held the child close, breathing in the little girl's heady scent- one that only a father recognized. It was a scent that made his heart race and gave him a reason to live. He pressed a kiss to her head, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"I love you, Wena." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before tucking the blankets around her and turning off the light. Then, he slipped out of the room and gently shut the door. As he changed into his pajamas, he realized that even if she hated him, at least now she knew the truth. Not surprising though, the thought didn't bring an ounce of comfort as he drifted off to sleep. An hour later, he barely registered a small hand shaking his shoulder. He shifted and returned to sleep, but this time, the shaking was accompanied by a small voice.

"Daddy." He struggled to open his eyes; sleep tugged him back towards its comforting depths, but the small voice got more urgent, more frightened. _"Daddy?"_ He forced his eyes open, and as he blinked the sleep away, he found himself face to face with his child. Wena stood at his bedside, clutching tight to her teddy bear. "You forgot to sing lullaby."

Yawning, he pulled back the blanket and she climbed into the warmth of his embrace. He waited as she settled down, snuggling close to him. She curled against his chest as he tucked the blanket back around them and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Once she was tucked against the protective plane of his body, he wrapped his arms tight around his little girl, whispering, "Which lullaby tonight?"

"Did Mommy sing them?" He nodded.

"Mhmm."

"To me?" He yawned, nodding.

"When you were in her belly, she used to sing Spanish lullabies all the time. We'd lay in bed with our hands on her belly and I'd listen to her sing. And if you were ever rambunctious or fidgety, she'd start to sing and you'd calm right down." She snuggled closer.

"Sing Daddy."

"In Spanish or English?"

"Do you know Spanish?" She asked, looking up at him. He gave her a soft smile, kissing her forehead.

"Believe it or not, but I do. I spent some time in Spain as a child with Grandma, since she was the U.S. Ambassador to Spain. I always found the music beautiful, and I'd wander the streets in the afternoon, listening to the musicians. So yes, baby, I know Spanish."

"Spanish, Daddy."

He chuckled softly and rubbed her back.

_"Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_  
_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón, _  
_que tengo que hacer,_  
_lavar tus pañales sentarme a coser_  
_Ese niño quiere que lo duerma yo, _  
_dormir en mis brazos y en mi corazón."_

It was a short lullaby, a sweet lullaby, one he remembered hearing on the streets of Madrid, and then later in bed with Jo, when she'd sing to the baby growing inside her. He blinked back tears, still unable to understand how she could give up this beautiful girl. How could she walk out on this child, when this little girl was the most precious gift she could have given him? How?

He soon heard her even breathing, and when he stopped, he felt her snuggle closer. "Thank you, Daddy." He couldn't fight the smile or the tears, as he kissed her head.

"You're welcome, baby."


	5. You Sang Me Spanish Lullabies

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

The sound of classical music wafted into the lobby of the dance studio. Zane stood at the window, watching as his little girl chaissed across the studio floor, her black pigtails bouncing. The week had been long, work had been chaotic, but it was all worth it, for the little moments such as this. When Wena had asked to take ballet lessons at three, Zane had been resistant. Jo had dreamed of being a dancer, and given up that dream for the military. She'd always harbored regrets for giving up her childhood passion, and he'd at first feared that his daughter would grow up to be like her mother- regretting giving up her passions for something else.

But then she'd found the Pointe shoes Carter had given her mother after one particularly scary incident- long before Zane ever arrived in Eureka- and she'd taken the shoes to Zane, saying that if they were Mommy's then she should be allowed to dance too. Zane didn't know the history behind the shoes, nor did he want to ask Carter, so he instead, he gave in. And after that first class, she'd begged to stay the whole year- eventually, he realized that this was something she loved, and he couldn't deny her. Denying her dance would be like... like taking her away from him.

So there he stood, watching the children through the window, his eyes locked on his daughter in her pink tutu and pigtails. When class ended thirty minutes later, Zane moved away from the window, waiting by the door for his child. He'd picked up her dance bag and slung it over his shoulder as he'd waited for her. He didn't have to wait long. "Daddy!"

Several of the parents looked up as Wena rushed out to him, throwing herself into his arms, her black pigtails bouncing.

"There's my little ballerina." He settled her on his hip, her small arms going around his neck.

"_Did you see me, Daddy? Did you see_?" She asked; a few of the other parents and the instructor chuckled; they all knew and had been there for him after Jo had walked out, taking on some of the responsibilities that had overwhelmed the young father. Zane had come home from work most nights to find baskets of toys and blankets, baby clothes and diapers, cartons of food from Cafe Diem and a book of numbers to call in case he needed anything, waiting on the front porch. Everyone had brought something to help the newly single father get through the next several months after his wife had left him.

Allison had brought first aid kits and soft blankets for the six-month-old; Carter and Henry had built a rocking chair for the living room and then painted it; Zoe, Lucas and Kevin had come down from college early, and brought with them books and toys; Holly- though she barely remembered Jo and Zane's relationship, she knew enough to want to help- and so had brought coloring books and crayons. Vincent had supplied enough food to last two years, and Grace and Maria Leonardo had made a photo album chronicling her parents' story, including pictures from her birth, to look at when she was older. Fargo had bought clothes and shoes for the little girl. Even General Mansfield and Major Shaw, when they heard that Jo had left her husband and baby girl, had come along to help, getting in touch with some of the best doctors and sending them to Eureka to work with Allison in regards to the baby girl. Blythe, Hertz and Rowley all pitched in and often took turns watching over Wena those first few weeks after Jo left. All of them, the entire town, was eternally in Zane's debt.

"Yes, I did, and you were wonderful!" He told her, kissing her quickly on the lips. She giggled, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. The town had been there for them, watching over the child, looking out for her father, keeping them close to their vests, and shielding them from harm. In the last six years, the small town had gotten to watch her take her first steps, learn to ride a bike; they'd watch her dance onstage and comforted her when she was upset. In all his life, Zane had never felt as though he belonged anywhere, or with anyone- Jo had been his, his heart, his soul, and when she left, she took part of her with him- but Rowena was his saving grace. She had gotten him through Jo's flight from Eureka and his life, reminded him that this town and these people were important, and that she was the reason he hadn't left town broken hearted. With his village, he was raising his baby girl, and doing so fairly well.

"How're you doing, Mr. Donovan?" Zane turned to Mrs. Katie, the dance instructor. He gave her a small smile, shifting his daughter on his hip.

"Good. We're... both doing good. Aren't we little one?" She nodded, yawning. "I'd better take this little ballerina home. We'll see you next week." He told the others goodbye, and then headed out to the car. The drive home was silent, and as he entered the house, Wena asleep on his shoulder, he thought for the first time, that maybe what he was doing was right. The lights came up, and as he kicked off his shoes in the living room and headed up the stairs, he heard the soft voice of the AI.

"How was ballet, Zane?" He glanced towards the ceiling as he headed into Wena's room and sat her down gently on the bed, removing her tutu and pulling her pajamas onto her small body.

"Fine, AIDA."

"And how is our little girl doing?" Zane stopped his work of rolling the pink tights off his daughter's small legs. He knew that AIDA considered Rowena to be her human, just as the house considered Zane to be hers- and before either of them, that she had laid claims to Jo too. But even so, it still set chills up his spine. That AIDA was so protective of them both only proved that Zane had made the right decision in staying in Eureka after Jo left. Once he had the little girl in her pajamas and tucked into bed, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good, AIDA." He whispered, turning back to his child and singing softly to her. Once he was certain she was fast asleep, he slipped out of the room.

"If you need anything, Zane, let me know." He glanced up at the ceiling as he climbed into bed.

"Thank you, AIDA." He thought he heard the house sigh.

"You're welcome, Zane. Good night."


	6. The Sweetest Sadness in Your Eyes

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

He shifted in his sleep, as the wind picked up. Storm clouds gathered over Eureka, building and waiting to break over the town, to soak the forests and roads. He shifted onto his side, instinctively curling around the ghost of the woman he loved in his sleep. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and for a moment, he thought he felt her squeeze his hands, so quick and faint, a spirit fleeing to safety.

_"I hate the rain."_

_"How could you hate something that gives new life? That's like saying that you hate the baby we created. That you want nothing to do with the beautiful little miracle that's spent the last nine months growing inside you. How could anyone-" She squeezed his hand, wincing in his embrace and pulling his arms tighter around her middle. He tensed as she stopped moving, and waited. She whimpered softly, shifting again, and pulled his arms tighter around her. "Jojo, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Zane." He shook his head, leaning over her shoulder to look at her._

_"Something's wrong, Jo. What is it?" She shifted onto her back and moved to shift to her other side, but never got the chance. Her grip tightened on his hands, and she bit her lip, struggling not to cry. "Jo." Moments passed in tense silence, as she pushed herself up, panting. He sat up, his eyes going instantly to her bulging tummy. Instantly, her body tensed, her legs coming up to protect her belly, and he gnetly laid his hands on her._

_"It's nothing, Zane." She panted, struggling to catch her breath. He shook his head, telling to still. Moments passed, and he felt her body tighten as the contractions got stronger. She cried out, leaning her head back against the pillows, whimpering in pain as her body went through the stages of labor._

_"It's not nothing, Jo. You've gone into labor." She shook her head._

_"No I haven't. It... it's not time... we're not ready..." He grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Allison's number. "We're not ready to be parents..." Another contraction cut her off, and she cried out, struggling to keep calm. When he set the phone down again, he returned to her side._

_"She's sending an ambulance. She said with the strength of the contractions, it's best not to move you until they get here." Jo shook her head._

"_I'm not ready. I can't do this-" She choked out through contractions. She laid her head back, not noticing as Zane dashed into the bathroom and returned with a cool wash cloth, that he gently ran over her forehead and cheeks. A moment passed, before she turned her head to look at him with a serene smile on her face. "Hey." He smiled back at her._

_"Hey." Their tender moment was interrupted by the next contraction, and after a moment, Zane leaned down, laying his lips next to his wife's belly. She grabbed his hand, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her, even as he whispered softly to his daughter. "Hey little one. Seems like you've chosen this night to come out into the world." He swallowed, squeezing back as Jo squeezed his hand. He laid his other hand on her belly, slipping his fingers under her pajama top and gently tracing patterns over the distended skin of her sizable tummy._

_"I need you to listen to me, okay, love? I know you're eager to come out, but... Mommy and I need you to wait until we get to the infirmary, okay? You've been difficult this entire way through, and we want to make sure that when you come out that you're strong and healthy." Jo let out a cry, squeezing his hand again, leaning forward to deal with the contraction. "I need you to calm down for me, sweetheart, okay? Can you calm and relax until we get to the infirmary? Go easy on Mommy, little one, she's done a lot for you over the last nine months, be gentle." With the next contraction, he felt a firm kick against his fingers, and as Jo laid her head back against the pillows and sucked in air, Zane couldn't hide his smile. He hummed softly to her belly, hoping that the familiar lullabies would calm their child and make her wait until they got to GD to arrive._

_"Zane!" Jo's scream drowned out Allison's voice, and seconds later, he looked up to see the good doctor enter the bedroom, paramedics in tow._

_"I have to push now!" Allison shook her head, going to Jo's other side, helping the young woman sit up and assessing the situation. She quickly checked her, the blood rushing to her toes._

_"Jo, you can't push, not yet. And even if I'd allow you to push now, it wouldn't do much good." She turned to the older woman._

_"What are you talking about?" She demanded, hair sticking to her forehead. Allison glanced at Zane._

_"The baby's already starting to crown. You've probably been in labor for hours without realizing it."_

_"That's not possible-"_

_"When did they start to really get back?" Allison demanded. Jo opened her mouth, only to close it again._

_"Three hours ago." Zane whispered, hand never leaving his wife's stomach. Allison nodded, turning to Jo._

_"I don't care how strong the contractions get, or how great the urge to push, whatever you do, don't push, Jo. This pregnancy has been too stressful for both of you, and the last thing I want is for something to happen to either of you. We lost Callie and her unborn son last year, we won't lose you too. Either of you." Allison told her, taking her face in her hands. "You got me. Don't push." Jo nodded, allowing Allison and Zane to help her to her feet and down the stairs. They had just reached the infirmary when Allison told her that she could push, and Jo did as ordered, even as she felt her daughter's head slowly coming between her legs back in their bedroom._

_Zane had found himself thinking that a homebirth would have been easier, but Allison wouldn't have had any of the equipment if something went wrong, and so the race to the infirmary had taken place. He'd spent the ride comforting his wife and whispering softly to his child; ultimately, the sound of her father's voice had calmed the both the stressful labor, and the infant; he found himself wondering if the connection to his daughter went deeper than even his connection to-_

His blue eyes snapped open, and he sat up. Lightning split the sky, and rain demanded entrance, even as he realized that his pillow was soaked with sweat. He checked the time, sucking in a deep breath. Two a.m.

A sigh escaped his lips, and once he let his head clear, he got up, slipping into the hall. He padded softly down the hallway, peeking to make sure his child still slept soundly. Once he was reassured, he returned to bed. Sleep eluded him for minutes, though the ghosts of the woman he loved returned to haunt him. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he swore he could feel her hands on his shoulders, her fingers in his hair. He pulled away in his sleep, trying to send the ghost of his wife fleeing into the night, to no avail.

_"Zane..."_

Her fingers slid over his body, down his sides and around his hips.

_"Zane. She's moving. Do you feel that? She's moving." She laughed, tears springing to her eyes. "I knew she was but... but to finally feel such a... such a strong kick... after so many light ones... do you think that means she's healthy?" He nodded, never taking his eyes off her belly. Gently, he lifted her pajama top, and watched with tears in his eyes as his wife's belly moved with their baby's movement._

_"She's absolutely healthy, Jojo. Strong and healthy, like her mama." He, whispered, pressing a kiss to her tummy. "You keep growing little one. We need you to be strong and healthy when you come out, so you stay inside Mommy's tummy and keep growing. Grow big and strong, sweetheart. You're the most precious thing in the world to us; remember that. Feed off that, baby girl. Mommy and I are counting on you to do as we say, little one. You're stubborn, twice over. So grow healthy little girl; Mommy and I will be waiting to meet you when you're ready. But only when you're ready, okay?" He pressed a kiss to her belly, and looked up, to see tears shining in her eyes._

The sound of pounding roused him from his slumber, and he sat up. Four a.m. Who the _hell_ was up in the middle of a storm at_ four a.m.?_ Minutes passed, as he pushed back the covers and looked around. The memory faded, taking the ghosts of his wife with it, and as he slipped from the bedroom and down the stairs- checking first to make sure that Wena was still asleep- he found himself hoping that it was Carter come to say that GD had blown up, so that there'd be a reasonable excuse for banging on his door at this God forsaken hour.

Minutes passed, as he yawned and reached for the doorknob, a snappy retort on his lips for the idiot sheriff on the other side. He yanked the door open as thunder sounded.

"You better have a_ damn good excuse_, Carter-" But he stopped at the sight standing before him on the porch. It was one he never thought he'd see again. As lightning cut the sky to pieces, he felt his breath catch in his lungs and his heart plummet as the world once again- for the third time- stopped on its axis. Though drenched and exhausted, there was no mistaking the figure who stood before him. The person raised their gaze to his, a small flash of something unknown dancing across their face. In a voice he only ever heard in his dreams and memories anymore, they whispered,

"Hey Zane."


	7. Clever Trick

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Thanks to Raeia for reviewing 1 thru 6.**

_This isn't possible. _

He waited for her to vanish like the sun on a winter day, but she stayed where she was. A moment passed, before he choked out, "Jo?"

_She pulled the door open, grabbing her bag and turning back to him. "I'm sorry, Zane, but I can't do this anymore."_

She gave him a small smile, before glancing over her shoulder at the rain. "You gonna invite me in or...?" It took several moments, but eventually, he stumbled back, still unable to get over the sight of his_ wife_- for they'd never gotten a divorce and so were _still legally married_, though they no longer lived together- on the front porch. And as she stepped into the foyer, Zane had to admit that she was very, very real. The door swung shut behind her, and she waited as the lights slowly came up on dim. It was then that he could see what the dark had hidden.

She was tired, exhausted even, older- much like he was- though her dark eyes still held that youthful spark he loved so. Her olive skin was as smooth and soft as it had been when they were together. She was almost thin, as though she weren't eating enough, and her beautiful dark hair was soaked through with rainwater, much like the rest of her. Even after all these years, she still looked-

"What are you doing here, Jo?" She shrugged, giving him a tense smile, her dark eyes sliding up his still-muscular body.

"I... I came to visit." He stopped on his way into the kitchen, turning back to her.

"'To visit?'" He spat the words out, shock filling his head. "Jo... you haven't come to visit in six years! And then suddenly you just decide to show up?" He turned, continuing into the kitchen and putting on a pot of water for tea. "What's the real reason for you showing up on my doorstep at four in the morning?" He quickly and quietly fixed the tea, struggling to keep his hands from shaking. She watched him with her sharp gaze, before going to the island and taking a seat.

"A lot of memories in this old house." She whispered; he could sense her gaze moving about the room. Her eyes landed on the artwork on the refrigerator, and he heard her soft gasp. "A... lot of good memories." He put the tea away, turning to her. She met his gaze and swallowed.

"Here." He set the cup in front of her and took a seat. They sat in silence for several minutes, before, "What are you doing here, Jo?" She took a deep breath.

"I..." She swallowed. "After I..."

"Left. You left us, Jo." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. I... I went back to Jersey... saw my dad... before he passed away..." She swallowed her sob, reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes. Zane shook his head; Jo and Colonel Lupo had been close, and the old soldier had been estatic when they told him they were pregnant. He'd kept close watch over his only daughter throughout her pregnancy, and had called Carter every five minutes the night Jo went into labor. He'd even come out to Eureka to meet his new granddaughter, and had delighted in the baby. When Jo had walked out, Colonel Lupo had taken his son-in-law's side, concerned for his precious granddaughter. The two men had kept in touch, bonding over the baby that brought Zane so much joy and Jo so much terror.

"Ricco sent me the obit... I'm so sorry, Jo." She nodded.

"He... he told me that... that I made a mistake. That I never should have left."

"So you figured that showing up six years later would make up for walking out on me, on that baby girl? That if you came back with your tail between your legs, I'd sweep everything under the rug and welcome you with open arms?" He took a deep breath. "You walked out on us, Jo! You left that beautiful baby we made behind, left me behind! We were a family, Jo! Families face challenges together!"

"This wasn't a challenge, Zane! This was a... a nightmare! That neither of us asked for!" She replied, tears in her eyes. He slammed his cup down, standing. Anger boiled in his blood, increasing his heart rate. He leaned towards her, blue eyes now a dark navy.

_"That child,"_ He grounded out. "is the_ most precious thing_ in the world to me, Jo!" He leaned down close, until they were eye to eye. "She is _my daughter_, Josefina! _Mine!"_ He knew, even after all these years, that getting in her face wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Zane's priority was to protect the child sleeping soundly upstairs- even if it was from her own mother. Jo bristled; what right did this man have, telling her that the child _she'd_ carried and given birth to didn't belong to her? So she hadn't been in the girl's life; that didn't make her any less the child's mother.

"She's_ mine too_, Zane!" She snapped back. "She is_ my daughter too_!_ I_ am the one who _carried_ her, who went through the _mood swings_ and the_ weight gain_ and the _six hours of labor and delivery_ to bring that child into this world, and you are_ not_ going to keep her _from me_!"

"Where were you?" She started, unsure of what to say to his suddenly calmed question. She stared at him with confused brown eyes, unsure of what he was asking or how to respond.

_"What?"_

"_Where were you_? For the last _six years_, where _were_ you, Jo?" He asked, stepping back. He moved into the living room, stopping at the stairs to make sure Wena was still asleep. Jo followed, her dark eyes glancing towards the stairs.

"You-"

"Were you here for her first steps, her first word, her first ballet recital?" He asked, turning on his wife. "Were you here when she learned how to ride a bike or got chicken pox or had whooping cough? _Where were you_ when she scraped her knee or got a splinter or hit her head or got a bloody nose?_ Where were you?_ Where were you when she went to see Santa or lost her first tooth?" He asked, moving towards her. She backed up; she'd never been scared of Zane; in all the years she'd known him- old timeline or new- she'd never seen him go into such a rage as the one she was witnessing now. Not even the incident involving the RSS compared.

"Were you here to check for monsters under the bed, or read bedtime stories or take bubble baths or make cookies or play in the mud or build snowmen? _No! You weren't_, Jo! You_ never were_! So _yes_, you _may have_ _biological_ rights to Wena, but that is _all_ you have! You gave up your legal rights when you _walked out_ on us six years ago! She is _my child_, and she is staying with me in Eureka!"

"I don't... want to take her away, Zane." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her whisper soft. "I just want to see her."


	8. I Never Want to See You Unhappy

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

He turned to her. "What?" Had he really _heard_ correctly? Did she say that she wanted to see Wena, but not_ take_ her? He had to be hearing things- if not, then this was a seriously screwed up dream. Jo took a deep breath, swallowing.

"I just want to see her, Zane, and then I'll be out of your lives forever. You and Rowen can go back-"

"Rowena."

She looked up at him. "What?"

Her husband swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Rowena. Her _name_ is Rowe_na_."

"Daddy?" Both turned, to see the child standing on the stairs, in pajamas and pigtails, holding her teddy bear tight. Her dark eyes shifted between Zane and Jo, confused. A smile tugged at his lips, and he went into the foyer, kneeling down and holding out his arms. In mere seconds, the little girl rushed down the stairs and into her father's embrace. He scooped her up, holding her tight to him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought you were asleep."

"I heard banging... and yelling." Zane glanced at Jo, and Rowena followed his gaze. "Who's that?" He sighed, setting her down. Then, he gently turned the child towards the older woman. Zane took a deep breath. He leaned down, hands on her shoulders, and whispered,

"Wena, I want you to meet someone." The child turned to look at him. She said nothing as she pointed to the older woman, and Zane nodded. "Yes." The child turned back to Jo, before reaching up towards her father. Zane scooped her up again, and the girl clung to his neck, watching Jo out of the corner of her eye as her father returned to the living room.

Jo took a deep breath, her dark eyes locked on the child in her husband's arms. She greedily devoured every detail of the little girl that she could see, from the long, straight black hair to the olive skin and brown eyes; the dimpled cheeks and pixie nose, the small fairy ears and tiny fingers. She drank in the girl's small bare feet, her bubblegum toe nails, and the legs covered in pink frog pajamas. She looked so much like Zane and her-

_"Daddy..."_ The child's soft whine pulled Jo back into the present moment, and she looked up as the girl tugged on Zane's shirt. "Who's that?" Zane turned his blue gaze to the child, whispered softly softly to her, and pressed a firm kiss to her temple before turning to Jo.

"Wena, this is the Head of Security Army veteran." Jo's brow creased in confusion. The girl glanced at her and then turned back to Zane.

"From the story?" She asked, dark eyes wide. Zane nodded, nudging his nose against hers. Jo watched them, saw how much he loved the little girl, and felt a pang of regret. If she'd only stayed...

"Wena, I want you to meet your Mama." Jo's gaze moved to Zane's, he nodded to her, before turning his attention to the girl. "This is Jo."

Moments passed in tense silence, before Jo took a deep breath and asked,

"Can I... can I hold her?" Zane could see how much the simple request meant to Jo, and after a moment, he nodded. He took a couple steps towards her, and held the child out, but as soon as Jo reached out to take her child into her arms, the girl whimpered, kicking out at Jo, who instantly pulled back.

"Wena." The child shook her head, latching onto her father's neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "She's your mother, she just wants to meet you." The girl buried her face deeper in her father's shirt; they caught the soft, 'It's very nice to meet you' blocked by the material against the girl's small lips. Zane caught sight of the mist clouding Jo's eyes, and he sighed, turning his attention to the child in his arms. He nodded to Jo. "Sit." She did as told, and he joined her on the sofa, settling Wena onto his lap.

His wife watched as the child shifted, settling into her father's embrace. She tilted her head back, looking up at her father. Zane watched her for a moment, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He mouthed something to the child, who shook her head. "Wena, don't be stubborn." Jo chuckled silently; pot, kettle, have the two of you met?

"Don't worry about it, Zane. If she doesn't want to meet me, she doesn't have to." Jo said, eyes glancing towards the child. "I just... I wanted to see her. And... and I have... thank you." She stood, buttoning her coat and moving into the foyer. The girl watched her with a curious gaze, before she slipped off of her father's lap and rushed into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Zane and Jo turned back; Wena rushed after the older woman, something in her hand. Slowly, Jo knelt down to her level. "This is for you." Jo took the paper the girl handed her, brows creasing in confusion.

"A... spelling test?"

"Turn it over." Wena instructed; Jo did as told, seeing the family portrait on the back. She felt tears begin to clog her throat, as she returned her gaze to the girl. "You can keep it, if you want."

"Thank you." Jo whispered, tears in her eyes. She reached up to cradle her child's face in her hand, but girl pulled away, rushing upstairs. Her bedroom door slammed; Zane winced as Jo straightened, tears glistening on her cheeks. She turned to her husband, her gaze still on the drawing. "She doesn't know me." She whispered, fresh tears brimming her dark eyes. A sob worked its way out of her throat, and she looked up at him. "She's my baby, and she doesn't even know me."

Zane sighed, going to the woman. He searched her face, but all he found was pain, regret, self-loathing. He ran a hand through his hair, puffing out his cheeks with a bitter laugh. "Here's the funny thing about that. See, Jo, when you grow up the _majority_ of your life with only_ one_ parent, you tend _not to know _the other one." She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A moment passed, before she turned to the door. "AIDA-" The door swung open, and she glanced towards the ceiling. "Thank you." Zane followed, his stomach twisting. "I'd better go. Thank you, for letting me see her."

_"Jojo, please, I'm begging you, don't walk out that door!" She turned back. "Don't leave us. Don't leave her! Rowena needs you! She needs her mother!" She shook her head._

_"She doesn't need me. And I don't want her. I never wanted her. I can't want her..." She moved to go, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the house._

_"How could you possibly not want that child, Jo? She's ours! She is our baby, and we need to raise her! Raise her and love her and protect her! How can you say that she doesn't need you? She's a baby!" She shook her head._

_"I'm not ready, Zane! I'm not ready to be a mother! I can't!" He held tight to her arm as she struggled to pull away._

_"And I'm not ready to be a father, but I am one!" He ground out. "You made me one! Just like I made you a mother!"_

_"It's too hard!" She cried. "It's not supposed to be like this!" _

_"Parenthood is supposed to be hard, Jo! It was never meant to be easy! That doesn't mean that you walk out at the first sign of trouble! Rowena needs us! Needs you!" But she yanked her arm out of his grasp, rushing across the porch and down the steps to her car. "Jo!"_ _But she was gone, driving into the distance, taking his broken heart with her._

He watched her walk out onto the porch, and after a moment, he called out, "Jo!" She turned back to him, lightening splitting sky behind her. She waited. He licked his lips, mustering every ounce of courage he could. "Stay. Stay a few days... get to know Wena. Get to know the child you-"_ The child you abandoned._ "the child you left behind."

A moment passed, before she nodded, silent. He watched her disappear into the darkness before hearing her car start and make its way down the street. As he closed the door and leaned against it, he couldn't help wondering what kind of hell he was getting himself into. "Daddy?" He looked up, to see Wena watching him from the shadows. She rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms. He held her close, burying his face in her hair, hoping to God that he hadn't made a mistake in asking Jo to stay- even if it was for Rowena's sake.


	9. I Thought You'd Want the Same For Me

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Thanks to Narwhale1 for reviewing and critiquing chapters 1 thru 6. **

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"How _dare_ she show up after six years- after what she did to Zane and that little angel."

"The nerve-" Jo sighed and took a seat at the counter. The news that Jo had returned had spread throughout the small Oregon town like wildfire, setting everyone ablaze with curiousity. Rumors began to swirl about why Global Dynamics's former Head of Security had decided to return after a six-year absence. Was she dying? On the run from the cops? Maybe in Witness Protection? Did she have a death wish? All anybody knew, was that Jo was back- and that Zane, their marriage, and Wena were involved. Not that that stopped the insane stories from being passed around like childhood meningitis.

"What can I get-" She forced a small smile as she met Vincent's eye. "Well, never thought I'd see you here again, Jo." The burly cafe owner said, screwing on his own smile.

"Just a coffee, please." She whispered, taking a deep breath. _Obviously, I'm not welcome here. But then again, why should I be?_ A moment passed, before she opened her mouth to speak again, when the person she was supposed to meet walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Zane whispered, sliding onto the stool next to her. He caught the look on her face, and leaned close, whispering, "What did you expect, Jo?" She winced at the bite in his voice, and he straightened. "Took me forever to convince Wena to change out of her tutu." Jo raised her eyebrows.

"Tutu?" He nodded.

"Wena takes-"

"Ballet." Jo cut in, her voice soft. "Does she wear it everywhere?" She asked, her own childhood memories of wearing her ballet tutu everywhere floating to the surface. Zane chuckled.

"She tries. Loves to dance."

"Likes to come in and do impropmtu ballet performances for everyone." Vincent added, setting two cups of coffee in front of the couple. He cast a weary glance at Jo, who bit her lip.

"I bet." She took a sip of her coffee, becoming lost in her own thoughts. "So, where is-"

"Daddy!" Both turned as Wena rushed into the cafe, tutu in hand. She stopped when she saw Jo, her eyes widening in surprise, before she moved towards Zane- widening the space between her and Jo before throwing herself into her father's arms. She settled on Zane's lap. "Uncle Carter fixed my tutu! It got caught in the door." She said, showing him the fix. Zane glanced at Jo, before taking the tutu and examining the ballet garment closely.

"That's nice of Uncle Carter, but he wouldn't have had to fix it if you'd left it at home like I told you too." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. She shook her head, and he grinned. Jo watched, noticing the subtle similarities between Zane and their child. But she was pulled out of her study by Wena's soft voice.

"What's she doing here?" She looked up, meeting the child's dark eyes. Zane glanced her way, before turning back to his child.

"I asked her here."

"Why?" She asked, casting another glance at Jo. Zane sighed.

"Because she's your mommy, and she wants to get to know you, little one." Wena glanced back her mom, searching her face with identical eyes. A moment passed, before she turned to Zane.

"But she didn't want me. And I don't want to know her." And without another word, the child slid off her father's lap and rushed from the cafe. Zane turned to his wife; Jo tried to hide the pain, but it was evident that her return wasn't wanted- by anyone it seemed. Eventually, she got up, grabbing her coffee and nodding to Vincent before fleeing. Zane sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Why is she back, Zane?" Vincent asked, coming back to mop the counter. Zane swallowed.

"She wants to get to know her daughter, Vince." And then he was gone, rushing after his wife and child. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, he searched for any sign of his child- and found her, sitting on one of the benches in the green. Jo was sitting on the other bench, as far apart as they could get without crossing oceans. Slowly, silently, he made his way towards them, keeping a close eye on Wena, afraid she'd run if Jo tried to reach for her, but the older woman wasn't moving. She sat staring at the ground, as though she couldn't decide whether to go or stay. He scooped the child up, holding a finger to his lips before going to Jo. Gently, he laid a hand on her shoulder, and she turned, her dark eyes wide as a frightened doe's. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'll make-"

"Popcorn?" Jo offered, referring to their first meeting. He chuckled softly, before shaking his head.

"Spaghetti. Seven tonight?" A moment passed, before she nodded.

"Okay." He gave her a small smile, before heading to the car. She sat watching them, before she got up dashing after him. "Zane?" He turned, in the middle of buckling Wena in. He waited; she bit her lip, unsure of herself. After a minute, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text- he checked his messages, turning a pair of confused eyes to his wife. "It's the bed and breakfast where I'm staying. Just... just in case you need... to get ahold of me." He nodded, pocketing his phone.

"Thanks." She nodded, watching as he finished buckling their daughter in. The child watched her, eyes narrowed. Jo couldn't help squriming under her gaze, and so glanced down at her nails. "Jo?" Her head snapped up, and she waited. "Never mind." He replied, shaking his head. "We'll see you at seven." She nodded, turning to go.

"Um... Zane? Are we still fighting?" He stared at her, confused. "About last night?" Zane thought a moment.

"That's what you're worried about?" He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Unless you would rather we still were." She shook her head, and with a soft 'no,' turned to head to her car. "Are you still going to be at the house at seven?" She thought a moment.

"Maybe... did we say seven or seven-thirty?" He rolled his eyes.

"Seven!" She nodded.

"I'll be there!" Once she was gone, Zane turned back to his daughter.

"Daddy, why did she say popcorn?" He chuckled. Even with her parents planning a family dinner, the only thing she picked out of the whole conversation was the word popcorn. With a kiss to her forehead, he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.


	10. Goodbye, My Almost Lover

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

Small hands reached up, searching for the packet of M&Ms. Zane glanced towards the small fingers, before reaching out and taking one from the bag, popping it into his mouth before pushing the bag further back on the counter. "Daddy!" He glanced over his shoulder, to see the child looking up at him, hands on her small hips. He chuckled softly, stopping his work on the salad. He wiped his hands quickly, and then knelt down, scooping the child up and sitting her on the counter. She instantly reached for the bag of M&Ms, but Zane put them away. "That's not fair!"

"They'll rot your teeth." He replied. She glowered at him.

"Then how come you can have them and I can't? They'll rot your teeth." Zane rolled his eyes, going to the child.

"Because adults don't get visits from the tooth fairy anymore... and the toothfairy doesn't want teeth with cavities in them. But you're so sweet you give yourself cavities so you don't need chocolate." He replied, tickling her. She giggled, trying to stop him, but he grabbed her up and kissed her, pretending to devour her. He dipped her, smothering her with kisses, her pigtails hanging down and brushing the floor. When he righted her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Daddy." She said, staring into his eyes. He grinned back at her.

"I love you too, baby girl." He kissed her quickly before going into the living room and setting her down on the sofa and glanced towards the ceiling. "AIDA, which Disney movie were we on?" AIDA seemed to think a moment before,

"I believe we were on _Anastasia_, which, technically, is a movie made by-"

_"AIDA."_ Zane waited, and after several minutes, heard the film start up again on the TV. He pressed a kiss to Wena's head, whispering,

"I'm just gonna go finish getting dinner ready before Mommy gets here at seven, okay?" She nodded, watching as her father headed back into the kitchen and resumed working on dinner. Zane had taken up cooking four months after Jo had left- more to keep himself from thinking about how he was supposed to raise and provide for a baby as a single father. He'd gotten pretty good at cooking; though he still preferred Vincent's skills with a kitchen, on the rare occasion, Zane would cook, much like he was doing tonight.

He didn't notice Wena soon lose interest in the movie, nor did he notice her get off the sofa and wander over to the bookshelf. She reached up, grabbing at a photo, but unable to reach, turned her attention to the albums on the lower shelves. Glancing quickly at her father, she grabbed the album and returned to the sofa. It was a photo album- filled with pictures of Daddy... and her mom. She examined each one closely- there were pictures of them sitting together, pictures of them talking or holding hands. Laughing or smiling, with Uncle Carter and Aunt Allison or Uncle Henry. Photos of them wrapped in each others arms, sharing kisses. Pictures where they were happy...

Her eyes landed on pictures of her parents after their wedding- her mom in a white wedding dress and her dad in a nice suit, dancing, sharing cake, looking completely in love with each other... and then images of the two of them together, her dad's arms around her mom, hands resting on her round belly, both smiling and happy. Her dark eyes caught sight of the her dad's scrawl beneath a photo of what appeared to be the inside of her mom's belly-

_Baby Donovan, due September 2013._

She pushed the album aside and got off the sofa, going into the kitchen. "Daddy?" She tugged firmly on his pants leg until he turned to her.

"What is it, baby?" Zane's dark eyes instantly filled with concern. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip. "What's wrong, little one?" She grabbed his hand, tugging him into the living room. He followed, uncertain as to why she was pulling him towards the sofa to watch a movie. She got behind him and pushed him towards the sofa with a,

"Sit down, Daddy." He did as told, and she climbed up next to him, pulling the album onto her lap. She looked up at him as his blue eyes slowly took in each photo. "Why do you have her pictures everywhere if looking at them makes you sad, Daddy?" He shook his head slowly.

"Looking at them doesn't make me sa-" She raised an eyebrow- a mirror image of Jo. He sighed. How was he supposed to answer that? _Honestly._ Wena watched her father, noticing how he swallowed against the tears in his throat. "I still have pictures of Mommy because I still love her, baby. I have always loved her and I always will love her."

"Why?" She watched as he flipped through the album. "She hurt us. She left."

"Mommy left because she was scared, not because she didn't love us." He replied, voice rough. The child glanced at the photos, still not understanding. Eventually, she returned to the photo that had started it all.

"Daddy?" She tugged on his arm. "What's that?" He turned his gaze to the photo she was pointing to, and tears welled in his eyes.

"That's you, little one." The child gave him an exasperated look that clearly meant she didn't believe him. _No one does exasperated better than your mama- except you, baby._ "Don't look at me like that." He pulled her onto his lap and returned to the photos. "These were taken when Mommy was pregnant with you. That's one of the ultrasound images."

"What's ultrasound?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, it's a device that let's the doctor look into the mommy tummy so they can see the baby and make sure everything's okay. Auntie Allison used it to see you when you were inside Mommy." The girl didn't say anything, just turned to another page. "Mommy was about six months pregnant with you when that picture was taken." He said, pointing to one photograph of Jo, curled up sound asleep on the sofa, arms around her round tummy. "You wore Mommy out quite a bit when you were growing." He chuckled softly. "I don't think Mommy had ever been so eager to go into labor... and when she finally did, it scared her to death." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Why?" Wena turned to him. He sighed.

"Auntie Allison had put Mommy on bed rest because she was worried that she was doing too much and that you'd come early. Mommy wasn't happy, and so she rebelled. But she wasn't ready to be a Mommy, she couldn't handle it."

"Then why do you still love her?" Zane closed the album and set it on the coffee table. Then, he turned the child around to face him, and gently brushed her bangs from her face.

"Because she gave me one of the most precious gifts I could ever recieve. She gave me something that- no matter what she's done or how much pain she's caused- will always outweigh all the heartache I've gone through. Because Mommy and I were part of the most beautiful creation I've ever seen, ever gotten to be a part of. And for that, no matter what Mommy's done, I will be eternally grateful." Wena cocked her head to the side.

"What was that, Daddy?" He gave her a small smile, reaching up to tap her nose.

"You." Her eyes widened. "Mommy gave me you." She pointed to herself, and he nodded. "Yes." He wrapped his child in his arms, letting her snuggle close. "We created you and you grew inside Mommy for nine months and... it was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen." He picked up the album again, and flipped to the photos at the back.

"But why was she so big?" He chuckled softly.

"Because you were growing inside her. And you were getting big and strong and healthy, and so Mommy's tummy had to grow as you did. We'd lay in bed at night and feel you move against our hands, and if you got antsy, Mommy would sing and you'd calm right down." He rubbed her back, breathing in his daughter's scent. "For everything Mommy's done wrong, she did something right. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now go get dressed. Mommy will be here soon and dinner's almost ready." He kissed her forehead firmly and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Zane rushed down the stairs, checking to make sure Wena was in the living room not touching anything in the kitchen. The last thing Zane needed was a mess to clean up. "Shall I get the door, Zane?"

"No thank you, AIDA, I'll get it." He replied, glancing towards the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open, his eyes landing on a sight he hadn't seen since their wedding- his wife in a dress. He felt the smile slide onto his lips as he stepped back and let her inside.

"Wow. You look..." She licked her lips nervously. But the amazed finish didn't come from her husband.

"Pretty!"


	11. Goodbye, My Hopeless Dream

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Okay, here's chapter eleven- I'm not particularly happy with 9 thru 11; apparently my muse and I weren't agreeing on what those chapters were going to be in the story. Hopefully my muse and I will agree on the next few chapters. **

The breath Jo released was part sigh, part laugh, and both she and Zane turned to find their daughter watching them from over the sofa. A blush filled her cheeks, and she nodded to Wena as the child got off the sofa and went to her father's side, latching onto his leg. "Thank you, sweetheart. So do you."

"What do you say when someone compliments you, Wena?" Zane asked softly. The child looked up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't tell me, tell Mommy." He replied, nodding to Jo. The child turned to her mom and whispered,

"Thank you." Jo gave her a small smile. Silence filled the space, before Zane said,

"Um... well, dinner's ready if you're hungry. "

"Starving." She replied. He let her go first, his dark eyes drinking her in. The little green sundress brought back memories of their summers by the lake, or their picnics under the stars. The dress brushed just above her knees, the dark green giving a beautiful tint to her olive skin. Her long black hair was down around her shoulders in soft waves, and she wore black heels that made her long legs look all the longer. Her make up was subtle, her lips touched with a light sheen of clear gloss, and she wore a simple gold chain around her neck- a chain that had once held the engagment ring his grandmother had given him.

As they sat down to eat, he noticed the look Wena cast her mother. Jo blushed, but let the girl examine her silently. "Daddy made spaghetti." Wena announced as they each took a serving. Jo nodded.

"I see. Didn't know you liked to cook, Zane." She whispered, casting a glance at her husband. He chuckled softly.

"Sometimes you just pick things up." He replied. She blushed, returning to the meal. Wena watched the exchange quietly, unsure of how to react to her mom. Silence settled over the table, the clinking of silverware and soft thump of glass the only sounds. Slowly, soft converastion started up, the usual chitchat made at dinner. When the dishes were cleared away, the three settled in the living room, the adults falling into the awkward conversation and silence over coffee as Wena flipped through a book. Zane excused himself at one point to get something from the kitchen, leaving Jo and Rowena together. She watched the child, becoming lost in thought- until a familiar lullaby drew her back.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked; the child turned to her, the melody dieing on her lips. She looked at her mother for a moment, before,

"Daddy sings me Spanish lullabies." The girl replied, dark eyes boring into the older woman. Jo swallowed._ Like I used to..._

"Does he now?" She choked out, tears in her eyes. The girl nodded, watching her. Quickly, Jo wiped her eyes, giving the girl a small smile as Zane came back into the room.

"Here you go." She accepted the cup of coffee he held out, taking a sip as he settled on the other side of the child. Silence seemed to dictate their dinner, and it wasn't long until the child yawned and began to drift off to sleep. "Someone's tired." The girl shook her head, but Zane set his cup down and scooped her up. "Let me just go put her down." He said, disappearing upstairs. Once he was gone, Jo let herself look around. Photographs of the little girl that looked so much like Jo and Zane were scattered about the room, and then her eyes landed on the photo album. A moment passed before she picked up the album, flipping through it.

Memories of their life together began to flood her mind, and she glanced at the ring that still sparkled on her hand. She hadn't even considered divorce- because she didn't want to put her family through it, didn't want to go through the time and money of divorcing a man she shared a child with. And then there was the child herself- they had a _child together_- that in and of itself made things more complicated. As she looked through the photographs, she felt fresh tears enter her eyes as she stared at the photographs of her evolving family.

"Sorry about that. It always takes a while for her to get to sleep." She quickly put the album back on the table as Zane returned to the sofa. His blue eyes went to the album and then to her. "Reliving old memories, Jo?" He asked. She blushed.

"Hey could I... get something to drink?" He nodded.

"Sure, be right back." She watched him head into the kitchen before getting up and going to the front door. Silent, she slipped outside, leaving the door open as she took a seat on the porch steps. She stared up at the stars, lost in thought until he waved a beer under her nose. She took it with a soft smile, taking a sip as he settled beside her.

"I'm sorry, Zane." He turned to her, taking a swig of his own beer. "For everything. You've done a beautiful job-" She nodded towards the house. "Raising our daughter-"

He felt a flash of anger momentarily boil in his stomach. "My daughter, Jo. _My_ daughter." She nodded, tears in her eyes. They fell into silence, becoming lost in their own thoughts.

"Afghanistan." His blue eyes sparked with curiosity as he turned to her. She swallowed. "That's... where I was for the last six years. Doing tours of duty in the Middle East- bouncing around from Iraq to Afghanistan." He nodded, finally seeing the lines around her eyes and the weariness that seemed to coat her like a second skin. "That's why... that's why I never... I was..."

"Overseas." He whispered. She nodded. "But why did you-" She slowly lifted her skirt, showing a flash of skin; Zane could only vaguely make out what appeared to be a scar along the smooth length of her hip.

"Suicide bomber attack. I... I was trying to get kids out of a... a school that they'd targeted... I got too close... doctors were amazed I survived. Some of the children and a few of my... comrades weren't so lucky..." She swallowed. "I just... I remember them taking the girl I'd been trying to protect when the attack happened- six-years-old- and... how she clung to me, and... died in my arms... I thought of my own... of..." She glanced behind her. "And wanted to see her, if only to know that she was okay."

"She's good, Jo. I've been taking care of her. We all have." He said, reaching out and taking her hand. She squeezed, giving him a small smile.

She... she really loves you, Zane." She muttered, taking another pull on her drink. He watched her for a moment, before,

"She loves you too, Jo, it's just that she doesn't _know_ you. You're her mother- she'll always love you. You have a bond with Wena that I will _never_ have- it runs deep, the bond you two share. I have a bond with her yes, because I'm her_ father_, but you..."He sighed. "That little girl grew inside you for nine months, Jo, and that kind of bond between a mother and her child can _never_ be broken, no matter what happens or what you do. You will always have that bond. Always." She nodded, meeting his gaze.

He stared into her dark eyes, seeing the last six years crowding her vision- she hadn't had it any easier than he and Wena had, but they hadn't been in a warzone. They hadn't dealt with enemy fire or suicide bombers. Compared to Jo, he and Wena had been living in paradise. He could only imagine what she'd gone through. He set his beer down, shifting until their knees touched. Then, he reached out, taking her other hand. It amazed him at how right it felt to have her hands back in his, even after all these years. Slowly, he slid a hand up her arm, tucking it at the back of her head, tangling his fingers into the dark waves he loved so. Then, he tugged her head close, capturing her lips in a kiss.


	12. I'm Trying Not to Think About You

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: Current lullaby: **_Aruru mi niño_ (Aruru My Baby)

His eyes closed as he drank her in; it had been so long since he'd tasted her lips on his, and he vowed to savor every taste of her. He deepened the kiss, tugging her closer and wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her close, until she was resting against his hip, one hand sliding up to rest on his chest. She drank him in, a soft moan escaping her lips. He didn't know how long they sat on the porch steps, sharing kiss after kiss, but eventually, he slid a hand up, gently playing with several strands of her hair. His thumb brushed over the strap of her dress, and she pulled away.

"Okay... woah... um..." She choked on a laugh, her teeth sliding out to worry her lip in that way he loved. "Not this. I won't. I won't fall in love with you again. I can't. And... I certainly won't sleep with you, Zane. Sleeping in your bed is what got me into this mess in the first place." He bristled, suddenly aware of what she was implying.

"Mess? What mess, Jo? The child upstairs? Because if that's what you think, then you're severely wrong. She's not a mess, she's our child." Jo swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"I... I'm sorry I just... I wasn't expecting... to be invited over to my husband's house for dinner... and I _certainly_ wasn't expecting you to let me see our daughter." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He chuckled softly.

"I wasn't expecting to wake up to you banging on my front door at four in the morning." He replied. She blushed. For a moment, he could see the woman who'd rushed into the sheriff's office that Founders' Day and told him she'd marry him, the woman who'd had her heart broken, who'd lost her faith, and then it was gone in the next instant. Taking a deep breath, she got up, going into the house and grabbing her little light jacket. She pulled it on, before going to him.

"Thank you, Zane, for tonight. It was... it was wonderful, getting to see her. And you." She whispered, as he walked her to her car. He nodded.

"So, where are you gonna go now?" She shrugged.

"Maybe back to Jersey- especially since... the town has made it abundantly clear that they don't... want... me... here." She finished, giving him a small smile. He reached out, taking her hand. Her fingers were still as soft as silk, her nails still short and blunt. She was still slender and beautiful- as beautiful as the day they'd met.

"Stay- for a few days or... a week or two. Get to know Wena. Spend some time with her-"

"I don't think-" She started, pulling away from him, but he held tight to her hand. She turned back to him. _Spend some time with me. Maybe we can try to make our marriage work._

"Please. I know she'd love to get to know you." Jo scoffed gently.

"No she wouldn't, Zane. She's made it just as clear as everyone else in Eureka that she doesn't want me here. It's better off if I go." He saw the hurt in her eyes, and gently squeezed her hand.

"She's a child, Jo- and just as stubborn as her mother. Give her a chance to get to know you. Then decide whether you should stay or not. Okay?" She thought a moment, before nodding. "Good. Meet here tomorrow? Eight A.M.? Spring break starts tomorrow, so we'll have the whole week to spend together- as a family." Jo bit her lip, before nodding again, firmer this time.

"Eight. I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, turning to go, but he grabbed her, planting a soft, loving kiss on her lips. He pulled away minutes later, and with a whispered, 'See you tomorrow,' let her leave. He watched until she disappeared down the road, before heading back into the house. He put the leftovers in the fridge, and then switched off the lights downstairs, making sure the door was locked before heading upstairs. He changed into his pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his thoughts run wild.

He sighed, elbows on his knees, the kiss he'd shared with Jo on the porch steps flashing before his mind and blending with every other kiss he'd ever shared with her, until he didn't know which was past and which was present. A deep, shaky breath escaped his throat, and he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His life had been so... defined, so set, after Jo had walked out.

After she'd left him, his concern was for his baby girl- now the still point of the turning world, of his world. Wena had needed him to protect her, raise her, love her. She'd needed her father when her mother decided that she wasn't worth the trouble or the effort. Zane had taken over double after Jo fled, being both mother and father to his precious baby girl. Now he knew what his mom had gone through after his dad had walked out- the pain, the struggle, the clash of emotions that filled the days as she had tried to make a happy life for her son. And he'd done nothing but make it harder for her.

Zane had learned how to balance life as a single father, and as a scientist, for the last six years, and suddenly- with a knock at the door and the taste of the woman he still loved on his lips- that balance had ended, throwing him to the ground, sending everything he'd worked so hard to keep in check on top of him. With one look into her dark eyes, and the soft lilt of her voice, he was back to being an immature child, trying to get her attention- and using his daughter- no,_ their_ daughter, he reminded himself- as colateral. Telling Jo that Wena wanted to get to know her, even when the child had no such aspirations, only to make himself happy and maybe put their ruined marriage back on the operating table to be fixed.

He still held tight to the torch he carried for his wife; that much was screamingly evident. He'd carried a torch for her since they'd met, and their union and the child that resulted had only increased the strength of it. Several women had thrown themselves at him, trying to get him to move on, but Wena and his continuing love for her mother held them all at bay, and it was just now that the other women at GD were starting to realize that. Zane's heart belonged to Jo; no matter whether they were together or not, she would always possess it, and he would never let her go.

_"You're beautiful, you know that?" He stared up into her dark eyes; she was sitting at side of the bed, staring down at him, her long dark hair pulled over one shoulder._

_"What are you talkin' about?" He asked, sitting up. She sat back, a hand subconsciously going to her belly. His blue eyes followed the movement; he could just make out the small bulge at her middle, and gently reached out to cover her hand with his._

_"Our baby is going to be just like you." She replied, glancing down at the small bulge of her abdomen. "You know, Holly told me today that even though I'm at twenty weeks, I don't look pregnant?" She asked, looking up at him. "Well, not to where anyone can tell, but, that's common for a first pregnancy- or so Allison says." He smiled softly at her, reaching over and gently tracing patterns. A moment of silence fell between them, before he leaned over, pressing a kiss to her belly._

_"She's going to be beautiful, just like you." He told her, meeting her eyes. She grinned at him, her nose wrinkling, before she settled at his side, curling into his chest._

_"What are you reading?" She asked, reaching for the book he'd abandoned when she'd interrupted him. "Ivanhoe? Seriously? You don't strike me as the classic literature type." She replied, handing it back to him. He shrugged, returning to the page he'd been on._

_"I like this one- knights and jousts, the Crusades and twelth-century England. Kind of like-"_

_"Merlin and Arthur and Guenevire?" He chuckled._

_"Kind of. More like pre-Knights of the Round Table." She nodded, tilting her head up to look at him._

_"Tell me about it. The plot of the story." He sighed, laying the book down and looking at her._

_"Well, it's about these English clans, and in one of them, the main character, Wilfred of Ivanhoe, has fallen in love with his father's charge, Lady Rowena. At an upcoming jousting tournament, this masked knight appears and wins the jousts, but is wounded during the second day of tournament, and is taken into the care of Isaac of York's daughter, Rebecca who falls in love with him. Turns out the knight is-"_

_"Ivanhoe." She finished. He nodded._

_"Right. A love square ensues, and... eventually, Rowena is put on trial for witchcraft, for being accused of placing a spell on one of the men."_

_"And?" She waited. He shrugged._

_"That's as far as I've gotten." She nodded, returning her head to his chest. She settled down, letting the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep as he continued to read. "You know, Liz Taylor played Rebecca in the nineteen-fifty-two film. I just... can't remember who played Rowena." She shifted closer to him, sighing._

_"Mmm." He glanced down at her; sound asleep, one hand resting on her growing abdomen. He felt the smile tug at his lips, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head. _

_"Sweet dreams, Lady Josefina." He whispered, returning his attention to his novel._

He remembered reading the novel and telling his wife about it, but hadn't connected the dots after Wena was born. He'd had no idea that Jo had paid as much attention as she had- he'd thought Rowena was just a name she'd picked from a book that she'd liked. Turns out, she_ had_ picked it from a book- a nineteenth century novel that he'd read until the spine broke and the pages fell out. But looking back on it, he had to admit that Jo had been right- the name fit their daughter well. She was his little Lady Rowena, his charge and the most precious jewel in his crown. Next to her mother.

"Daddy?" He looked up; Wena's dark eyes stared at him, and he sat up, turning to her.

"You're supposed to be in bed, baby. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She climbed onto the bed, curling into his side.

"Why did you ask her to stay?" He stared at his child for a moment, confusion crossing his face. "Mommy. You asked her to stay." Her father sighed, closing his eyes briefly; obviously, the child had woken up and snuck downstairs. It was evident that she'd heard everything.

"Because she wants to get to know you, Wena." He said, getting up and lifting her up before pulling the covers down. The child clambered back onto the bed, snuggling under the covers. "Who said you could sleep in this bed, huh?" He asked, climbing in next to her and pulling the covers over them. He tickled her, and she pulled away, giggling. She lay staring up at her father, happier now that her mother wasn't around. She reached up, tracing his features. He let her, feeling her small fingers roam over his nose and eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's fingers and palm, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She snuggled into his chest, and Zane sighed, wrapping his arms around his baby girl, breathing in her scent. He let it fill his senses, chasing away the painful memories of the woman who'd broken his heart and abandoned the child in his arms. Not for the first time, he wondered how Jo could not look at this beautiful little girl and still decide to run. She'd talked and watched the child all night, yet somehow, had manged to keep herself from _actually_ touching the child- as if, by touching the girl, she'd get attached and be unable to leave.

But since when would that be a bad thing?

He pressed a kiss to his child's dark hair, rubbing her back as he began to sing, and soon, he too drifted off to sleep.

_"Aruru mi niño, arrurú mi amor_  
_Aruru pedazo de mi corazón_  
_Este niño lindo que nació de día _  
_Quiere que lo lleven a la dulcería_  
_Aruru mi niño, aruru mi amor_  
_Aruru pedazo de mi corazón_  
_Este niño lindo que nació de noche_  
_Quiere que lo lleven a pasear en coche_  
_Aruru mi niño aruru mi amor _  
_Aruru pedazo de mi corazón"_


	13. Can't You Just Let Me Be?

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

"I thought we were going to breakfast." Zane chuckled softly as the trio walked through the rotunda of GD, headed towards Zane's office in Section Five. He glanced towards Jo, even as Wena tugged him further along.

"We will be. I just need to pick up something I left behind. Shouldn't be long." She nodded, unable to ignore the stares and whispers around her.

"So... who's replaced me?" She asked, glancing her husband's way. Zane stopped, turning back to her.

"Daddy!"

"In a minute, Wena." He replied, as the child struggled to tug her father along. He licked his lips. "Rowley. Rowley replaced you." Jo chuckled softly.

"She's good for the job." She whispered, looking down at her shoes. Zane reached out, tilting her chin up.

"She didn't want it. She still doesn't. She hates it."

"She always did hate taking the lead on anything." Jo replied. He nodded, taking her hand and squeezing. He tugged gently on her hand, and she followed, silent. They passed the infirmary, and Jo stopped, her dark eyes landing on the Medical Director. She pulled away from her family, going to the window, at the exact moment Allison looked up.

_"I missed my period, Allison." The older woman nodded, as the Head of Security took a seat on her exam table. "I'm always irregular, so it might be nothing. I'll just... get it next month, but I figured I'd get it checked out anyway, just to be safe." The doctor didn't reply, instead, she let her eyes wander over the tests she'd had done, a small smile tugging at her lips. _

_"I don't think you'll be getting it next month or the month after that. Not until after September, anyway." Jo's head snapped up. _

_"What?" Allison broke out into a grin, handing her the test results._

_"Congrats Jo, you're pregnant." She said, gently laying a hand on the woman's still flat abdomen. The younger woman stared at the results, unsure or unwilling to believe it. "Six weeks." She gently rubbed the younger woman's stomach, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You're gonna be a mommy, Jo." It was then that the woman looked up at her. "If you need anything, or have any questions or concerns, come talk to me. My door's always open." She patted the Security Head's tummy one last time, and dropped a kiss on her cheek before returning to work, leaving Jo sitting on the exam table, staring at the test results in disbelief._

"Coming, Jo?" She snapped out of the memory, and rushed to catch up with Zane and Wena when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Jo?" She took a deep breath, straightening her back and rolling her shoulders. Then, she slowly turned to face Dr. Allison Blake- or was it Dr. Carter? She couldn't remember.

"Nice to see you too, Allison." Her voice didn't hold any of the false cheer she'd perfected over the years, nor did her dark eyes hide the coldness that flashed as the older woman strode towards her. Allison looked no older than she had when she'd lived her, though she'd have thought that children would have worn the older woman down. Apparently not.

"I asked you why you're here." The doctor growled, grabbing Jo's arm and yanking her forward. The two women stood nose to nose, so lost in each other, they didn't hear Wena's voice or hear Zane's footsteps. "What are you doing here, Jo?"

"Came to see my daughter." She replied.

"You have_ no right_ to that child, and if you think that you can just waltz right in and take her away from Zane and Eureka, then-"

"I didn't come to take her away, Allison, I came to-"

"She came to visit." Zane interrupted, grabbing Jo and yanking her back towards him. He gripped her firmly by the shoulders, blue eyes boring into Allison's. "Jo, go wait with Wena." He ordered, pushing her gently towards the child, who watched silent. Once she was far enough away, Zane stepped towards the older woman.

"She isn't allowed to be here, Zane-"

"She left, Allison, she wasn't redacted, and she wasn't banned. She just wants to see Wena, she wants to get to know the child-"

"The child she abandoned and left you to raise alone!" Zane grabbed the older woman's arm, pulling her close.

"Now you listen to me, _Dr. Blake_," He growled. "I don't care how you feel towards Jo- she is_ Wena's mother_, she has a right to see her, to get to know her. She has a right to spend time with her child and make amends. I _appreciate_ what you and Carter and everyone else in Eureka did for Wena and I after Jo left, but that_ does not_ mean that you can tell me what my child- what _her_ child- is allowed to do,_ who_ she is allowed to see and spend time with. You are her aunt, and I appreciate everything you've done for us- I truly do- but Allison, _butt out!_" Then, he turned on his heel and strode back to his family. He took Wena's hand and grabbed Jo's arm, dragging them both down to Section Five.

"Well, that was a cherry conversation." Jo muttered, as they moved down the hallway of Section Five towards his office. Zane snorted softly. "So, what exactly do you have to grab?" He didn't reply as the retina scanner did its quick scan, instead, he rushed into the office and grabbed whatever he needed off his desk. He returned minutes later, with a set of keys and a grin.

"Come on, let's go have lunch." Jo glanced at her daughter, who bit her lip and looked away, rushing to catch up with her father. She watched as the child slipped her hand into Zane's, and he squeezed gently. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she momentarily became lost in her own self pity. "Jojo, you coming?"

Her head snapped up. That was the first time she'd heard him call her that in... well, in six years. A flutter of panic filled her stomach, but she rushed to catch up to him. As she fell into step beside him, Zane couldn't help glancing her way. He'd seen the surprise and fear in her eyes, but decided not to push.


	14. So Long, My Luckless Romance

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

They had driven out to the cabin Zane's family owned and had spent their summers at- bringing a picnic. They ate in silence, enjoying crossiants and fruit, the adults watching as Wena rushed towards the lake's edge and dipped her feet in, before rushing back squealing that the water was cold. The child's long black pigtails tumbled about her shoulders, and as Zane pulled her onto his lap, Jo felt herself finally relaxing. Being fifty miles from Eureka did wonders for the blood pressure, plus, it kept the prying eyes and gossipy voices away from their family and the constant scrutiny that had picked up since Jo had arrived. No doubt Allison's encounter with Jo would be all over town by tonight- as if the younger woman didn't need another reason for the people of her once adopted home to hate her even more. Better to pack up and leave after tonight than stay and put her husband- and more importantly, her daughter- through the rumor mill.

"Daddy, come play with me!" Wena tugged on Zane's hand, but he shook his head. "You too!" She cried, turning to Jo, who started.

"Not right now, baby. Mommy and I are gonna talk, okay?" The child pouted, glaring at her father before storming back to the lake shore. Jo raised her eyebrows.

"Is she always that demanding?" He chuckled.

"She's ten times worse at home." They fell into soft silence, becoming lost in the shared beauty that was their child, as they watched her play on the lake shore, collecting rocks and standing in the shallows as minnows nipped gently at her toes. Jo laughed softly.

"That I believe. She's your child, after all." She said, sipping her coffee.

"My child? Oh she's not just my child, Josefina, she's yours as well. Fifty percent of her genes come from you- and you believe how alike you two are. Not just in looks, but personality, temperment... in every way, shape and form, she's you." Jo swallowed.

"She's beautiful, Zane." He nodded, reaching out to take her hand.

"She's the most beautiful thing in the entire world- just like her mama." She glanced down at their hands, before looking up into his blue eyes. Her heart began to beat erratically as he leaned closer, and just as their lips began to close the gap-

"Stop it! It tickles! _Daddy!_ They're biting my toes again!" She pulled away, ducking her head, outwardly grateful that her daughter had spoiled the moment, and inwardly upset that she had. Zane scoffed gently, shaking his head.

"I swear, that child's whole life has been about bad timing." He muttered, pulling away. Jo nodded, refusing to look at him. "But I wouldn't have her any other way." They fell into silence, before Jo choked out,

"So... are you seeing anyone?" He shook his head, meeting her eye.

"No. I can't."

"Why not? We aren't together. We can annull our marriage, if it would make you happier." She whispered, glancing down at her wedding ring. He reached over, lifting her head. As he wiped at the tears in her eyes, he whisepred,

"I don't want an annullment, Jo. And I don't date because I can't get you out of my head. These last six years... I've spent them dreaming of you. Hoping, that maybe we could work out... and I don't know about you, but I want to try. I want to give our marriage a chance, if you'll let us." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Zane... it's not that simple... no one wants me here, I don't belong here anymore... and you wouldn't want me, not after all the things I've done."

"What things? I can guarantee you, Jojo, that whatever you've done in the last six years isn't going to jade me in any way." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Zane." He took her hand and squeezed. The pair drifted into silence again, watching their child play in the water, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, though, Wena rushed up towards them, something in her hands.

"Daddy! Look, I caught a minnow!" She cried, excited, as she showed them both. Zane gave his child a small smile.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. Go put him back in the lake, now."

"But I want to keep him!" She cried. Zane shook his head.

"You can't."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because he won't survive here. He needs to be in the lake; and, if he's here with us, then his mommy and daddy will miss him." Zane told her. The child stuck her lower lip out.

"But Daddy, I'll take care of him, I promise!"

"No, Rowena. Now go." He ordered. The girl did as told, rushing back to the lake. Jo sighed.

"You're... really good with her. I... I would have let her keep it." He chuckled softly.

"She tries every time we come up here. She wants a pet, but... we can't afford it right now. Don't have the time, the energy- she takes up more energy than a pet would. But it's energy I love wasting. Chasing her around the house, keeping an eye on her, making sure she doesn't get into trouble-"

"Like you did?" Jo asked, turning to look at him. He laughed.

"Yeah. She's... she's a handful. But worth every minute." Zane stole a glance at his wife, reaching out and laying a hand on her back. She stiffened momentarily, before relaxing into the familiar touch. The feel of his hand on her back brought back memories of nights in front of the fire at Cafe Diem, or the pleasant afterglow as they settled into bed and drifted off to sleep, or- in the very rare occasions in those six months before she left, when Wena didn't keep them up at night- when they'd lay in bed and talk, or stand over her crib and watch their precious baby sleep. Yes, that simple hand on her back brought back so many memories; memories that Zane was also reliving. "Jo-" She turned to look at him; his blue eyes were a smokey grey, and after a moment, he leaned down, tilting her head up.

"Zane, we shouldn't-" His lips brushed hers gently before pulling away.

"Shh. Don't fight me on this, Jojo. Please."


	15. My Back is Turned On You

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

He drank her in, deepening the kiss, one hand slipping down around her waist and pulling her against him. Her small, lithe body melded against him, fitting perfectly against his hard planes. He pulled until her legs were draped over his lap, one hand reaching up to pull the tie from her hair. It cascaded in a waterfall of raven silk around them, surrounding him with the familiar scent of blackberries and sage. His fingers tangled in the silky strands, letting it sift through his grasp. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the inside edge of her lower lip; he could feel her shudder under his hands, and he smiled into the kiss.

Slowly, she wrapped an arm around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his skull as she smiled into each kiss she gave. He tugged gently on her lower lip, and she nipped him in return. Playful, deep, loving- like every kiss they'd ever shared, there was passion and trust, wrapped up in their ever-present spark, that, even six years later, had failed to burn out. One hand slid down to caress her thigh, pulling her closer, until she was partially straddling him. He slid his tongue further into her mouth, drinking deeper and fuller as his fingers twisted strands of her dark hair. She broke the kiss first, teeth sliding out to grasp her lip in that way of hers, and she stared into his eyes, resting her forehead against his. Neither spoke for several minutes; eventually, their daughter's return caused them to fully break apart.

By the time they returned to the house, it was nearing evening, and Jo was getting antsy to return to the bed and breakfast she was staying at. She watched Wena rush upstairs, a look of sadness in her eyes. "I enjoyed spending time with-"

"Bye!" The sound of the child's door slamming put an end to any conversation she was trying to start. Zane sighed, hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry about that, Jo. I've raised her better, I swear." She nodded, chuckling softly.

"I know you have, Zane." They stood in awkward silence for several minutes, before she moved to the door. He reached for her, grabbing her around the waist. "Z-"

_"Zane!"_

_"Come here, you beautiful, stubborn woman." He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her until she was back against him. She laughed, throwing her head back and looking up at him. He gave her a small smile, kissing her quickly on the lips. The cool June air wafted towards them from the yard, and he slid his arms around her, hands coming up to rest on her middle. He could feel the baby moving within her, and he chuckled softly; it was the oddest sensation in the world, but also the most remarkable. "Can you believe it? By September, we'll be parents. This little one will be out in the world, and we'll be changing her and feeding her and watching her grow-" He walked them towards the porch swing Jo had installed years earlier, and sat down; she curled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest._

_"And not sleeping, not living, not having any time to ourselves-" She added, deadpan. He tilted her head up to stare into her eyes._

_"But we'll be together. We'll be a family. And before you know it, she'll be walking and talking and running and playing and calling us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' and-"_

_"Raising all sorts of hell?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Like you?" He made a face, and she burst out laughing, pulling away as she tumbled back into the other side of the cushioned swing. Zane chuckled, pulling her legs onto his lap and removing her sandals. He gently began massaging her feet, working his strong hands over the bone and muscle and tendons of her feet and ankles, brushing gently up her legs to her knees and back down. Unlike most women- who's ankles swelled beyond recognition- hers were only slightly swollen; not enough to even give a clue that she was pregnant. And despite being halfway through her pregnancy, she certainly hadn't gained much weight- not enough that would scream that she was having a baby. Zane could see it, as could their friends and coworkers- the softness of her curves, the glow she seemed to bask in, the extra weight around her middle- but other than that, she looked the same._

_She groaned softly as he hit a tender spot, just below her ankle, and as she stretched out, head resting on the cushioned arm of the swing, her hands slid down to her belly, caressing gently. Zane watched, saw how she seemed to cradle the child growing within her, and after a moment, whispered,_

_"You're going to be a wonderful mom." She looked up at him._

_"Do you think it'll be okay?"_

_"What?" She glanced down at her tummy, and as she spoke, began to gently trace patterns, shivering every time the baby kicked and moved against her fingers._

_"If she's... normal. You know, not a genius, like you. If she's like me. Smart but... not by Eureka's standards." Tears glistened in her eyes, and he leaned over, brushing them away._

_"She is going to be beautiful. Genius or no, she's our child, and she will be... marvelous. You are smart Jo, you just need to see it, accept it." She turned away, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks._

_"But what if-"_

_"Jo-" He pulled her up, shifting her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He held her close, feeling the baby kick in response to being pressed between her parents. "You listen to me, you hear? That baby growing inside you is the most beautiful experiment I've ever been a part of." He turned his gaze to the bulge between them, laying a hand against her. "You hear me, little one? I love you just the way you are. The way you both are." He whispered, meeting his wife's eyes._

"Zane, what are you doing?" He looked down at her; she turned in his arms, confusion and fear in her dark eyes. He searched her face- for what, he didn't know- before laying a finger to her lips and whispering,

"Trust me, Jojo." Any protest she uttered was soon swallowed by his lips on hers.


	16. Should've Known You'd Bring Me Heartache

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******A/N: The _last_ thing I wanted was to put the sex scene in _this_ early, but the muse is controlling the story; I just write it.**

She pulled away, looking up at him. "Zane, don't." He watched her go to the door.

"Why not, Jo?" He grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him. She looked up, searching his face as he stared into her eyes. She took a deep breath, licking her lips. "Give me _one_ good reason why we shouldn't do this, why we shouldn't try to make our marriage work."

"Be..." She stopped. "Because. I... I..." But her protest died as he captured her lips again, pulling her body against his as he walked her back towards the stairs. Slowly, he pulled away, staring into her dark eyes for a moment before he took her hand and tugged her upstairs. Once they reached the landing, he took her mouth with his again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling until she was flush against him, her soft curves sliding against his hard planes as they stood in the hallway, sharing kiss after searching kiss. He walked her back towards their bedroom, hands sliding down her thighs to grasp at the curve of her backside. She pulled away as he bit at her lip, gasping in air. "Zane, don't-" But he pressed her against the wall, hands moving over her body, reacquainting himself with her body. She shook her head, pushing him away. "We can't do this. Not again. I... I can't... we're only gonna get hurt..."

"I don't care, Jo." He replied, voice rough. His lips captured hers again, and several minutes passed before he pulled gently on her lower lip and spoke again, softer this time. "Go ahead and deny it, but there's something between us, there always has been and there always will be. No matter how many years go by or how many miles seperate us, there will _always_ be something. A spark is all you need, remember?" He asked, tilting her face to look at him. She stared into his eyes. "I love you Jo, I always have, I always will."

"This isn't right-" He cut her off again, taking his time as he tasted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss as he pulled her close and melded her body to his. His hands roamed over her, reacquainting himself with his wife's curves; even after six years, he still knew her body. Every crevice, every curve, every birthmark and dimple- it was all as he remembered, even as he slid his hands underneath her light top and over her abs. A moment passed as he pulled the top over her head; she gasped as the cool air hit her skin. Instantly, her arms moved to hide, but he gently tugged her arms away, tugging the dark red button down he wore off before removing the shirt underneath. An arm went around her waist, pressing her back against him as his lips captured hers in a deep kiss before moving to trace the length of her jaw and neck.

He nibbled gently on her ear, before returning his lips to her throat- she hissed as he nipped tenderly at the beat of her pulse on the side of her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. They walked back to the bed; the backs of her knees hit the blankets, and she only vaguely registered that she was falling into the same trap that had ensnared her in this mess in the first place. He pushed her gently onto the bed before joining her and holding her down, his fingers lacing through hers. His tongue searched her mouth, tasting every corner of her soul as on hand slowly trailed between her breasts and down past her abs, sliding gently down her stomach. He traced her navel, the tip of one finger drawing a line from her belly button to the edge of her jeans.

"Zane, we can't... what if she..." She turned her head, glancing at the door, but her protest died on her lips as he expertly undid her jeans and slipped his hand over her hip. A moment passed, and he pulled away, catching his breath and glancing towards the door before turning back to his wife. Her dark eyes were dialated and her chest rose with each rapid intake of breath. Goosebumps coated her skin, and he could feel her small body shaking beneath his. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips; even after years apart, he was still able to send her to the edge with a few kisses and a handful of tantalizing caresses.

"Trust me, Jo. Just trust me on this." He whispered, tugging her leans down her thighs, revealing the black lace lingerie underneath. The sight of such revealing undergarments brought back memories, and he shook his head to clear away the fog of the past. Once her jeans lay in a crumpled heap on the floor by the bed, he turned his attention to the smooth curve of her hips, the soft concave of her belly. All the weight she'd gained- which wasn't much- with her pregnancy was gone, leaving her smaller and more spritely than before their child had been concieved.

She pushed herself onto her elbows, long black hair tumbling over her shoulder as she stared at him; eyes unfocused, mind hazy, he knew. Her gaze flicked to his own jeans, and she asked,

"Are you going to undress, or should I do it for you?" A smile tugged at her lips, and he grinned, leaning down to drink her in. In one quick move, he'd pulled her into his lap, her legs wrapping loosely around his waist as she reached down and worked on his jeans. Her fingers brushed over him, and she bit back a grin as he instantly hardened for her. Once his jeans had joined hers on the floor, he pushed her back against the pillows, deepening the kiss they were locked in; their fingers laced, and they lay together, bodies pressed together, the only material seperating their bodies, the underwear they had yet to remove. She shivered as he gently cupped her breast and massaged her nipple, a delighted gasp escaping her throat. She arched her back, a groan softly working its way up her throat as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her breast, the curve of black lace against his lower lip.

Images of nights spent doing just this flashed through his head, the sounds of her cries in his ears as her body hummed with a pleasant buzz that only he could cause; the taste of her lips on his, of her skin against his tongue, the feel of her fingers in his hair, tangling and pulling, a silent morose code telling him her likes and dislikes. The feel of her hips pressing into his, of her thighs holding tight to him, of her body against his-

She cried out as he bit gently at her nipple, before moving over and pressing kisses to her other breast. Flashes of long buried nights rushed back to him; her satisfied groans as he filled her and they began to move together, of evenings making love in the rain at the cabin in the woods, of making love in front of the fireplace on cold winter nights, of the evening they concieved Wena- he always knew that night felt different, but neither realized it at the time.

As he moved down, trailing kisses towards her stomach, the memories faded, replaced with the last night they'd been- the night before she walked out on him forever. The ease and passion with which they'd made love gave no hint that she would walk out the next morning, her bags packed, her fear evident. That night, she'd been the only woman he ever truly loved, making love to the man who held her heart. But that last night they came together fled his mind as he ran his fingers along her thighs, gently massaging the soft skin on the inside. She moaned back in her throat as he slid his fingers over her, arching her back and tightening her grip in his hair.

"Zane-" Her breathless gasp pulled him back to her, and as he sucked on her lower lip, he took the oppertunity to slip into her. She moaned into the kiss, tightening her arms around his neck, nails digging into the skin of his back. He shuddered; the feel of her nails pressing into his back was a welcome feeling- a feeling he'd missed and longed for. They moved together, soon recognizing and falling into their once-familiar rhythm, her moans and murmurings encouraging him as much as her nails digging into his back. "Mmm... God, Zane, I need more of you." She slid one hand down his back to grasp at his firm ass.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as they continued to move together; her soft moans soon became cries of pleasant surrender. "I'm trying to be gentle-" She shook her head.

"I don't want gentle. I never wanted gentle." She replied, looking up into his eyes. "I only wanted you... and us..." She moaned in delight, digging her nails into his skin. "It's been too long... I'd forgotten..." He nudged his nose against hers, one hand working over her hips and tugging her closer. A groan escaped her lips as she tightened around him, and he reached up, lacing his fingers through hers. She craned her neck, tasting his lips in a butterfly kiss. Slowly, Zane slid his other hand up to tilt her chin back and stare into her dark eyes. A small smile graced her features, and he returned it, stealing a kiss as they reached orgasm.

She reached up, tracing his features with her fingers, eyes locked on his as their peak rose and they got closer and closer to going over the edge. She reached up, tracing his features, her fingers gently skimming over his lips. He pressed kisses to each of her fingers, his blue eyes locking on hers. He drank in the rush of her orgasm as it crashed within her midnight gaze. They had always shared this- the point of their release, the depth of their connection- every time they made love; a tradition, that even six years later, was still just as strong as the spark burning between them.

Slowly, over several minutes, their passion slowly released them from its grip, and they settled in bed, sharing soft kiss and gentle caress. She shifted, wrapping her arms around him as she settled against him, her familiar weight a welcome comfort against his body. He ran a hand up her back, chuckling softly in delirious delight at the feel of her once again in his arms, her long, raven hair a tangled mass of silk pasted against her shoulders and neck. Oh, how he'd missed this.

Zane didn't need to look at her to know the beauty in his arms. As his fingers explored her body, tracing over her hips and along her back, across her stomach and sliding down the curve of her buttocks, he found himself basking in the warmth and familiarity of the woman wrapped around him. That long black hair, that olive skin, those dark eyes- every bit as beautiful now as when they'd first gotten together.

His fingers traced the clover-shaped birthmark on her left buttock, ghosted over the small mole at her waist to the right of her spine, traced the scars that criss-crossed her left hip- battle scars from war, but before Eureka or after, he wasn't sure; she wasn't talking. His slid his hand along her stomach, brushing against the curls of her pubic hair. There was a small scrape beneath her belly button- he couldn't tell if it was scar or not, and he only vaguely remembered it from years before.

He took her hand, steepling and threading and spreading their fingers before lacing them. Their wedding rings slid together, and after a moment, he brought her hand up, kissing each of her fingers before pressing a kiss to her wrist. She chuckled softly as he bit gently at her pulse; she knew from years of experience- in both timelines- that next to sex, Zane's favorite activity was the afterplay, when he'd leave lovebites on her soft skin- the mottled, familiar bruises a sign to others at GD that she belonged to him, that she held his heart in her hand. Her body was most likely peppered with bites from their current romp, and she sighed, content in the familiar play her husband was partaking in. Neither moved to release the other, she settled deeper into his warmth, enjoying the feel of him once again inside her. She sighed in contentment, curling into his arms and letting the steady beat of his heart begin to lull her to sleep.

He stopped playing with her fingers, feeling her shift closer to him, hearing her steady breathing begin to take over. Gently, he moved from her, and she hissed softly, her dark eyes fluttering open and turning to stare into his face. "Now why did you have to do that? I was perfectly happy with you inside me." He chuckled softly, reaching up to caress her face. She still appeared tipsy from their lovemaking, and most likely didn't realize what she was saying.

"We've had enough fun for one night; we need to get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." He replied, brushing a wild strand of hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him, running her hand up his chest, her fingers gracing the scar at his collarbone- the remainder of a broken clavicle from a childhood accident. A moment passed, before Jo leaned up, reaching to play with the hair at the nape of his neck before running her fingers over the familiar stubble on his cheeks. The roughness of his cheeks brought a smile to her face, and she pushed herself up, meeting his eyes. He returned her smile, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Do we?" She whispered. He nodded, dipping his head to capture her lips again. He deepened their kiss, the soft feel of her fingers running down his cheek bringing back memories of that kiss in Carter's office years earlier. And, just like that night, she pulled away, staring up at him for several minutes, before settling back down against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him, and he felt her snuggle against him; all too soon, her breathing began to slow and she drifted off to sleep. Zane held her, wrapping his arms around the beautiful woman who'd owned his heart from the moment they'd met. He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Jojo."

Yes, she was his, as much as Wena was, if not more.

Now, if she'd only give them a chance.


	17. Almost Lovers Always Do

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

The sight that greeted Zane when he awoke at six to go for his run was one that brought confusion sweeping in like a thundercloud- a sound asleep Jo, curled up next to him. But as he headed out, images of their activites from the night before came back to him, as fresh and erotic as the night they first made love with the scent of smoke still on their clothes. When he returned with breakfast, he found Wena awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. With a quick kiss, he rushed off to take his shower, reminding her that her raspberry cinnamon roll was waiting for her.

He came downstairs ten minutes later, hair still damp, to see his child sitting at the island, her cinnamon roll in front of her. "Hey baby girl, you're up early. I thought you'd have gone back to sleep." The child turned, smiling at him, her long black hair in wild pigtails down her back, dabs of icing dotting her lips. He went to her, pressing a kiss to her head before grabbing his coffee and pastry. Silence settled around them for several minutes, before,

"Are you going to marry her, Daddy?"

Zane turned; Wena leaned over the island counter, reaching for his pastry, her small fingers and mouth sticky with raspberry icing. She gave him a quick smile, one he recognized, and he glared at her. "We are married, baby." He told her, going back to the island and pulling the treat away from her. She watched the pastry move out of reach, meeting his gaze with a defiant one of her own. He rolled his eyes and took a bite; the child pouted, returning to her roll.

"Oh." She thought a moment. "Are you going to marry her again?"

As he opened his mouth to speak, the person in question shuffled into the kitchen. Wena turned, her dark eyes widening in surprise as she stared at her mother. The long dark hair was down around her shoulders in tangles, and she looked exhausted, with circles under her eyes, as though she hadn't been sleeping since coming to Eureka, and the night before had been the first decent night's sleep she'd gotten; dressed in a pair of Zane's boxers and a button down, he could see how thin she'd _really_ gotten, and he shuddered at the realization of what six years apart, one child, a broken marriage, and a war could do to a person.

"Morning." She gave them both a soft smile, accepting the coffee Zane held out.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking a sip. He returned the smile, watching her intently. She looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." He whispered. "You just look beautiful." He leaned over, capturing her lips in a quick but heated kiss, one arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close. He tangled a hand in her hair, deepening his tasting of her, without any thought to their daughter who was watching with interest. A blush covered her cheeks as she pulled away, laying a hand on his chest.

"Zane, don't. Not... not in front of-" Wena giggled, and turned away when her mother glanced over her shoulder.

"Wena, baby, why don't you go get dressed." The child didn't say anything, just slipped off the stool and rushed upstairs with a glance towards her parents. Once she was gone, Jo turned back to Zane. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." A quizzical look crossed his face.

"For what, Jojo?" He asked, the familiar nickname instinctively rolling off his tongue as he sipped his coffee. She gulped, glancing down at her own cup.

"For last night. It was a mistake, we... we never should have..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I came back to see my _child_... to spend time with my daughter, not sleep with her father! Not... not fall back into bed with my husband." She looked up at him, tears clouded her vision. "I'm sorry, Zane, I'm so sorry. But... but last night never should have happened." She set the cup down, and then turned; her soft footsteps on the stairs were the only thing that registered as he set his own cup down and followed her.

When he entered their bedroom, she was sitting on the bed, tugging a brush through her chaotic curls. He sighed, sitting next to her and taking the brush away; with the same tenderness he used when he mixed dangerous chemicals in one of his labs, or when he washed the shampoo from Wena's hair or bandaged her knee, he pulled the long raven curls until they hung down her back, and then began to move the brush through it. Gentle, comforting strokes, until the raven strands fell through his fingers like water. She sighed, taking a deep breath before reaching up and quickly brushing a few tears away.

"I don't understand. I'm supposed to be over you. We were married for... less than a year... your hold shouldn't be this strong." He chuckled softly. "I should be over you by now."

"Did you ever think, that maybe you haven't gotten over _me_ for a reason?" She turned to meet his gaze, with a quick shake of her head. "And that maybe I haven't gotten over_ you_ for a reason?"

"It's been_ six years_, Zane." He sighed.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that we can't get over each other, Jojo. We were involved, we got married-"

"For six months."

"We created and had a child together. A child can create a strong bond between two people. Look at Carter and Allison." She let out a shaky sigh, tilting her head back. He slid a hand over her back, letting the silence fill the void between them. This was familiar- the silk of her skin beneath his fingers, the length of her body along his as he held her close and continued his work with the brush, the scent of her hair in his nose. She shifted, turning to look up at him. "Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hi."

She stared at him for a moment, before leaning over and brushing her lips against his. He smiled into her kiss, the brush falling from his hand as he took hold of her chin and deepened her kiss.


	18. We Walked Along a Crowded Street

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

"I don't think this is a good idea, Zane."

"Would you relax? It'll only be an hour, tops, and then once it's over we can spend the rest of the day with Wena doing whatever you can think of."

"Zane-"

"It's just lunch, Jo. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all I'm asking." She sighed and nodded. He gave her a quick smile, kissing her chastely on the lips before kneeling next to Wena. "Ready for lunch, baby?" She nodded, holding up her arms.

"Piggy, Daddy? Please?" He chuckled, and let her wrap her arms around his neck. Then, he stood, holding her knees so she didn't slip off his back.

"Ready, little one?" The girl nodded, her cheek rubbing against her father's, and she tightened her arms around Zane's neck. Jo watched as the pair moved to the door of Cafe Diem, and entered. Jo hung back as the door swung shut. The child waved to Vincent, greeted the other patrons, and then Zane set her down, whispering in her ear and patting her gently on the back as she rushed to where their friends were. Jo could hear the music, could see people dancing, and she took a deep breath, turning and stepping away from the cafe. A moment passed, before she felt a familiar presence behind her, and looked up into Zane's eyes. "It's okay. I'm right here. You'll be fine." He took her hand, lacing their fingers and pressing a kiss to her knuckles befor pulling her back to the door.

Instantly, all conversation ceased.

Every head turned towards the pair; Jo glanced at Zane. He stood tall and cast everyone a defiant glare, daring them to go after his wife in front of him. She studied him, silently, biting her lip. When had Zane grown up? When had he gone from being the immature felon to this... this loving, caring, protective... dare she admit it? Husband and father? When she wasn't looking, of course. When she'd run off, too scared to admit that she needed help. When he'd been raising their child by himself for the last six years- that was when he'd grown up.

She looked around, nervous, before her eyes landed on their small group of friends. No, wait, Zane's group of friends. Allison had made it abundantly clear that the others wanted nothing to do with her. They all watched her with trepidation in their eyes. Wena was the only one to give her a smile, from Zoe's lap. Jo struggled to smile back, but the fear on her face was too previlant. Eventually, Zane cleared his throat. "Mind if we join you?"

"You, Zane, no. But her, yes, we do mind." Allison said from her seat next to Carter. The sheriff's soft smack on her shoulder shut her up, and she sat back. Jenna turned to look at Jo, confusion on her face, until she finally realized who it was.

"A... Auntie Jo?" The older woman licked her lips, nodding.

"Jenna... you... you've grown up. And... and Zoe... and Kevin... you've all... gotten so big..." She bit her lip, glancing at Zane.

"So did your daughter." Jenna replied, a glare on her pretty features. Jo nodded, as Kevin quickly chastised Jenna, who slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Sit, Mommy! Daddy!" Jo tried to smile for her daughter, and Zane held a chair out for her, before taking a seat himself. As Jo slowly lowered herself into the chair, her daughter got off Allison's lap and rushed to Zane, climbing into his lap. She reached out, brushing a stray tear off Jo's cheek. "Why are you crying, Mommy?" Jo shook her head.

"No reason, ba... no reason. Just... didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Because Daddy kept you up?" Zane's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Wh... how... wha..." Wena giggled.

"I know where babies come from, Daddy. Uncle Tag let me see Wilma and Fred- his wolves."

Zane bristled. _I'm gonna kill Taggart._ He smiled at his daughter, reaching down to ruffle her hair. "What am I gonna do with you, little one?"

"You could ask Mommy to stay. Forever." The child replied, turning to look at her father. The table fell silent, and after a moment, Wena turned to look at everyone.

"Why? Especially when we don't want her around, after what she did to you and Uncle Zane."

"Jenna!" The ten-year-old turned to Carter.

"It's true, Daddy! She ran off because she didn't want Wena! She's a coward, she always has been! Cowards never change, _you taught me that_!"

Zane took a deep breath as the table erupted in argumentive chaos- first Jenna getting into it with Carter, then Allison jumping on Carter for getting on Jenna. A moment passed, before Fargo and Holly jumped in, defending Allison, while Blythe and Rowley jumped in defense of Jo. Hertz attempted to mediate the arguement, but only got jumped on herself by Parrish, who in turn ended up in an arguement with Zoe. Grace, Henry and Kevin- ever the peacekeepers of the small group- tried to stop and calm the arguement down, to know avail. Zane shook his head, silently counting to ten to keep himself from losing his temper and blowing the roof off Cafe Diem. Vincent and the other patrons watched the group argue; Wena looked from face to face, unsure of what she'd said to start the raised voices and hostile tempers. She turned to Jo, who, after a moment, locked eyes with her child. Before the child could blink, Jo was up and out of her chair, the chair itself clattering loudly to the floor, causing the arguement to stop abruptly. Everyone watched as Jo grabbed her light jacket and rushed from the cafe, slamming out the door, her long, silky black hair waving to them as she fled.

Finally able to find his voice, Zane climbed to his feet, his blue gaze now a smokey sapphire as he glared at each of his friends in turn. "_One day_, that's_ all_ I was asking. _One day_ for you all to act like, normal, decent people! _One day_, for Wena and I to have a nice, pleasant day with her mother- _but you can't even do that!"_

And before anyone could respond, he'd left the cafe. Wena looked around the table, before getting up and chasing after her father. The others watched; shame began to seep in, as they all realized they'd hurt not only Zane, but Wena as well. And, though no one was willing to admit it, they all knew they'd hurt Jo.


	19. You Took My Hand and Danced With Me

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

"Jo!" Images of watching her walk out flashed through his mind as he rushed to catch up. "Jo, wait!" He grabbed her wrist; she turned back to him.

_"Dance with me, Zane." He watched her spin, laughing as she grabbed his hands and pulled him close._

_"Here? The middle of the sidewalk? In front of Cafe Diem?" He asked, as she swayed back and forth. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"Vincent's got the jukebox playing. Besides, the last time we danced together like this was-"_

_"Three weeks before Wena was born." He replied, glancing back at Allison and Carter, who sat cooing to the baby girl in the car carrier on the table under the patio umbrella. Jo shook her head. _

_"No, at our wedding." She replied, pulling away and taking his hands again. He spun her around, her long dark hair belling around her like a skirt, and she stumbled, losing her balance and falling into her husband. She laughed, looking up into his eyes. Zane smiled at her, his heart jumping as he stared into his wife's dancing brown eyes. _

_"I love you, Jo." She giggled, reaching up and wrapping her arms once more around his neck. _

_"I love you, Zane. So much." She captured his lips in a kiss as his arms went around her and they gently swayed to the music._

"Jo, I... I'm so..." She shook her head.

"Don't... don't worry about, Zane." She took a deep breath. "I... I knew this lunch was a bad idea. I... I'll see you and Wena back at the house." She pulled away, tugging her jacket tighter around her as she rushed off to her car. Zane took a deep breath, watching her drive off. He jumped when he felt Wena tug on his hand.

"Daddy?" He turned his blue eyes to his child, and knelt down next to her. "Why did Mommy leave?" He sighed.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to Uncle Carter and Auntie Allison and the others. So we're gonna head back to the cafe, and I want you to get something to eat and take a seat at the counter, okay? I'll only be a few minutes." She nodded, as he stood and they walked back to Cafe Diem. Once they'd returned to the cafe, Zane sent went over to the counter before going to the small group. He surveyed them all with a narrowed gaze, before, "How could you do that? I expected better, from all of you! This is_ my family!_ Jo is the _mother of my child_! And you all go out of _your way_ to send her fleeing from the cafe! Well congratulations! You succeeded!"

"But Uncle Zane, she-" He turned on Jenna, who shrunk back; she'd never seen her uncle so angry.

"And you should know better, Jenna! Jo had done nothing but love you and treat you as if she were your own! That Wena were so lucky that she had what you had when you were younger than her! Count yourself blessed!" The child ducked her head. "Now I don't know what the fuck possessed you all to attack, and frankly, I don't care! What I do care about is how you attacked my wife! And in front of our child, no less! Wena has just gotten her mother back, I have just gotten my wife back, and I will not have you- any of you- going after her! I've worked too hard for all of you to get in the way! Now Jo is back, she wants to spend time with Wena, and I'm going to let her- because she's her mother! No matter what you all think of her, Josefina is still her mother! She has a place in Wena's life, and you are not going to take that away from her!" He glanced at all of them, before turning to collect his daughter.

He pressed a kiss to Wena's head, giving Vincent a quick smile before helping the child down and letting her rush ahead to the door. As he picked up the bag of cookies Vincent had given them, he felt Carter's presence behind him, and sighed.

"You slept with your ex-wife, didn't you, Zane?"

Zane scoffed, rolling his eyes. He turned to the older man, a sneer on his face as he moved past him. "My wife, Carter! She's _my wife_! We never got divorced, so we're _still_ married!" Carter grabbed his shoulder as he reached the door, leaning close.

"What the hell were you thinking, Zane?" He growled, as the younger man turned to him. The others at the table watched the exchanged, all silent after Zane's outburst. "After waht she did to you- to Rowena! After she left you with a baby girl to raise, alone! After she left you without so much as an explanation! Instead of turning her away, you let her in! After all of that- everything she's put you through, put Rowena through- you go and invite her back into your bed!"

"She's not some whore I found on the street, Carter, she's my wife!" Zane sanpped. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me that you wouldn't do the same if it were Allison."

"That's not the point, Zane." He rolled his eyes, reaching for the door.

"Daddy!" Wena stuck her head back inside. He gave her a small smile.

"I'll be right there, baby. Wait by the car." And the child was gone. Zane turned back to the sheriff. "Then what is the point, Carter? Please, tell me, because I would really like to know."

"She's going to hurt you again, Zane. She did it once before, and you barely bounced back-"

"I had Wena, I couldn't abandon her like Jo had done."

"But you were never fully yourself, either." Zane sighed.

"When... Jo left, she took a piece of me with her- heart and soul- and I may never get that back, because I may never get her back. And I understand, and I accept that. And Wena- she knows that her mother being in her life is just temporary, she doesn't fully understand, but she understands enough. Now Jo is in her life- for however long- and while she is here, I am going to make sure Wena gets as much time with her as possible, and I'll be _damned_ if I let _any_ of you get in the way."


	20. Image-es

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

He glanced down at his child; sound asleep, she was curled on his chest, peaceful and innocent. A sigh escaped his lips, and he pressed a kiss to her hair before getting up and laying her back against the pillows. He returned the book to the shelf, and tucked the blankets around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, baby girl."

He headed downstairs, pouring himself a drink and settling on the sofa, where he quickly became lost in thought. After the disasterous lunch date, Zane and Wena had returned home, expecting to find Jo waiting for them. Instead, they'd found the house empty of her presence. She'd returned to the bed and breakfast instead, refusing to answer when the phone rang. Now, he sat on the sofa, staring into the fire, a glass of whiskey in his hand- he never drank, but after this afternoon, he needed something stronger than coffee- becoming lost in memories of their past, of a time when they were happy, when their family was growing and starting to take shape.

"Can I get you something, Zane? Shall I put a game on? The Yankees are playing the Mariners." He chuckled softly, memories of that first night in Eureka- when he'd been locked in Carter's cell, and had suggested the same game, with the well-hidden intention to use the remote for something other than watching baseball. With a small shake of his head, he glanced up at the ceiling.

"No thanks, AIDA. I'm good." He returned to nursing his drink, laying his head back. A moment passed, before he sat up, asking, "Actually, AIDA, could you..." He bit his lip. "Could you put on a movie?"

"Certainly, Zane. Which movie would you like? _Lincoln? Cruel Intentions? Fantasia_..."

"A home movie. January, two thousand fourteen."

"Any particular day?" He shook his head.

"No." Suddenly, a video appeared; Zane sat on the sofa, working on something for Wena's room. Music played softly in the background, and suddenly Jo came into view, holding Wena to her chest, the baby's head tucked beneath her chin. Her own long black hair was down around her shoulders, and she wore a long skirt and a wrap top, her feet bare. She swayed gently back and forth with Wena in her arms, a smile on her face as she danced with their baby girl. Zane chuckled; AIDA had been playing with the video cameras in her security system, and had managed to capture the happy moment on film. Finally, Jo turned her gaze to the camera and smiled softly, pulling back to glance down at her daughter. She hummed softly to the baby, a Spanish lullaby soon falling from her lips.

_"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_  
_Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea..."_

He struggled against the tears that formed in his eyes as he watched his wife dance gently with their daughter. As the video zoomed in, she smiled at the camera, glancing down at their child before looking back, and Zane found himself choke on a sob as her dark eyes locked on his. "That's my sweet girl." She said on the video, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head. "I love you so much."

The video froze, stopping Jo mid-turn, and Zane set his glass down. He rested his forehead against his hands, taking a deep breath, attempting to slow his erratic heartbeat. He didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear the soft footsteps make their way towards him. He didn't notice the person lurking in the shadows as he finished the last of his drink and got up, going into the kitchen. When he turned back, the familiar features began to take shape in the darkness, and he shook his head, closing his eyes.

_"Are you happy?" He met her gaze over the island counter, a small smile gracing his features._

_"Of course I am. Aren't you?" She thought a moment, before nodded._

_"Yeah, I... I am. I just..." She shrugged, as he moved around to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She tucked her head under his chin, snuggling into his arms._

_"You can tell me, babe. I promise, I won't laugh." She sighed, reaching down to run her fingers over the muscles of his arm. He buried his lips in her hair before pulling away and looking into her eyes._

_"I just..." She thought a moment before shaking her head. "Never mind. Not important." He stared into her face for several minutes, before nodding, and she returned her head beneath his chin._

"Zane?" He looked up, to see Jo standing in the kitchen, leaning against the nearby wall. She watched him, silent, her dark eyes following him as he jumped and let out a sharp breath.

"Jesus, Jo." He muttered, leaning on the counter to catch his breath. She bit her lip.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He let out a shaky laugh, giving her a small smile. A moment passed before she pushed herself away from the wall and went to him, stopping by his side. She watched him for several minutes, before reaching out and laying a hand over his. He stared at their hands, before reaching over and covering her hand with his other one.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed, struggling to find the right words.

"I... wanted to... apologize for... for the arguement at Cafe Diem today. I didn't mean to cause such an uproar." He shook his head, turning to look at her.

"It wasn't-" He stopped, realizing that he'd raised his voice. After a moment, he took her hand and tugged her to the front door, leading her out onto the porch. Once they were standing on the porch and the door was shut behind them, he took her hands in his. "It wasn't your fault. You hurt them- the entire town- when you left. And... instead of letting it go and accepting that you'd made your choice, they all decided to hang on and stew. It wasn't your fault. Okay?" He asked, reaching up to cup her cheek. She nodded. "Would you rather-" She shook her head, pulling away and going to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zane." He nodded.


	21. And When You Left You Kissed My Lips

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

She took a deep breath. Where the_ hell_ was Vincent with that coffee? She'd avoided Cafe Diem for the last two days, ever since the arguement had broken out over lunch, but hadn't been able to go for very long without her usual coffee fix. The fact that Zane and Wena were supposed to be meeting her here so they could go to the park was supposed to calm her nerves, but failed, miserably. She looked around; she could hear people whispering behind their hands, casting odd looks her way. Suddenly, she reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. The scent of smoke filled her nose and she took a deep breath, indulging in her deadly guilty pleasure.

She'd taken up smoking not long after returning from tour. She'd needed something to keep her mind off the waking nightmares that followed her, that calmed her when she awoke screaming and shaking from the nightterrors. She'd turned to cigarettes. A couple a day, nothing major, no chainsmoking- just enough to get her through the day. The added stress of returning to Eureka and being the subject of everyone's disdain upped the count to three, and she relaxed as she breathed the smoke in.

"Am I going to have to arrest you for smoking?" She turned, her eyes landing on the familiar sheriff's badge, before she raised her eyes to meet Jack Carter's. "Hello, Jo." She swallowed, taking a deep breath before returning the cigarette to her lips.

"Drop the tough cop act, Carter. I get it, okay? I fully understand that I'm not wanted here." He sighed, watching the woman he once- and, if he admitted to himself, still- considered a daughter. Jo had become a member of his family, she always would be. A moment passed, before he took a seat beside her, searching her face. She turned from him, but he could see the tears in her eyes, the way her hands shook, and the circles beneath her eyes. She looked like death warmed over and drug through Hell. Whereever she'd been these last six years, whatever she'd gone through, had obviously shaken her to her core. But then, Zane's blue eyes, and Wena's happy, dimpled smile flashed before him, and his anger returned.

"How could you, Jo? How could you just leave them like that?" Finally, Vincent set down her cup, and she snatched it up, climbing to her feet and going to the door. He rushed after her, following her down the sidewalk to her car. "Answer me, Jo! How the hell could you leave Zane and Rowena like that? They needed you!"

"I wasn't ready, Carter!" She screamed, turning to him. "I wasn't ready to be a mother! Don't you get that? I. Wasn't. Ready!"

"Neither was Zane!" He snapped. "If you think you weren't ready- damn it, Jo, Zane certainly wasn't ready to be a father!"

"We were barely ready to get married, let alone have a baby and become parents!"

"Jo-" Carter took a deep breath, struggling to keep his temper in check.

"It's not like I planned on getting pregnant, Carter! In fact, if I'd had a choice, I never would have had her! You were there when I was pregnant. You saw how hard it was. Allison had me on restricted duty and bedrest practically from the moment she told me I was pregnant. If I'd known how hard it was going to be... I never would have gone through with it. I would have gotten an abortion or..."

"Miscarried?" Carter whispered, watching as Jo broke down. She nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Those first three months- I prayed that I'd miscarry. I know it sounds cruel but..." She took a deep breath, and Carter closed his eyes, shaking his head. He turned from her for a moment, gathering his thoughts. When he looked back, he saw the frightened child Jo had become- the scared little girl that had always hidden behind the tough exterior. She'd been terrified- terrified of motherhood, of marriage, of ending up like her parents, of disappointing Zane... the list went on and on. And she had; she'd done exactly what her mother did to her- though her mother had passed away from ovarian cancer when Jo was a child of eight, her absence had profoundly affected the little girl. She'd struggled to define herself, to find her place in the world, and instead, had ended up following her brothers' example.

Left without a female role model, Jo had had no one to turn to when it came to the big issues in a girl's life- puberty, dating, sex, marriage, pregnancy and motherhood. Allison and Grace had tried to fill the void, and while Jo had quietly accepted their help, she'd kept her own silent counsel, comparing and dreaming about what her own mother would have told her, taught her. No wonder she'd fled when Rowena was six months old- Jo had taken the first available opportunity to run as far as she could, leaving the little girl in Zane's care.

"How could you consider something like that, Jo? Let alone say it?" He snapped. She flinched, her dark eyes locking on his.

"I don't know... and I'm sorry, but... it was hard, Carter! I couldn't handle it! You don't know what it's like! You had Abby! And Allison! And they had their mothers- and I didn't have mine! I didn't have mine because she died when I was a child! Maybe..." She sniffled, brushing a hand quickly over her cheeks. "Maybe if I'd had mine, I'd have been able to handle it better, but I didn't, and I left... " She let out a breath, tears sliding down her cheeks. "It was hard, Carter."

"Of course it's hard, Jo! No one ever said that having a baby was easy! That being a parent was easy! They don't come with manuals, Jo! And that doesn't mean that you walk out when things get too hard! You step up; it's your duty as a parent to raise that little human being! You don't get a pass on parenthood, Jo! When that baby is concieved, it's your job to care for it and love it, and when it finally enters the world, it's up to you to be there! That child only has one mother in this world, in this life, and that's you. That child is your life, Jo." She shook her head.

"No- I wasn't ready and neither was Zane!"

"Zane may not have been ready to be a father, but he stepped up when you left- and he stepped up big!" He moved towards Jo, backing her against the car, until they were practically nose to nose. "Zane would have rather _died_ than watch you walk away. He would have done anything to make you stay," She turned her head, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "He did everything he had to, to take care of that baby girl after you left- even when it was the most difficult thing in the world for him. Even when looking at her brought back painful memories of you, even when everything he came across reminded him of you- he moved on, and he raised that child- on his own! Yes, we helped, the whole town helped, but the majority has been Zane these last six years!"

"Carter-" He tightened his grip on her chin, digging his nails into her soft flesh.

"He was there for every birthday, every ballet recital, every bad dream and doctor's visit. Zane's raised Rowena these last six years alone and he's done a damn good job at it! He may have been a playboy when we first knew him, but he's matured well beyond his years since that baby was born, Jo. He's not the same man you fell in love with. Rowena needed him, she needed her father, and he was there, doing what he was supposed to- raising his baby, like he was supposed to. And for that, you should be proud. Of both of them."

"Uncle Carter!"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Both turned, to see Zane outside Cafe Diem, Wena balanced on his hip. Carter forced a small smile, before turning back to Jo- even as Zane moved to join the pair. He managed to catch Carter's final warning before the older man headed back to the station with a smile and nod.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen good, Josefina._ Leave them alone_. They don't need you, and they _certainly_ don't want you. So go back to whereever you've been hiding, and don't come back. That's an order."

She whimpered as he pulled away and headed back to the station. Once he was gone, she slumped against the car, struggling to catch her breath. A comforting hand on her shoulder brought her gaze upward, and she gasped. "Jo, what's wrong? What did Carter say to you?" She bit her lip, looking down at Wena, who'd climbed out of her father's arms to rush to Jo. She leaned close to kiss him, flashes of the kiss on the porch that first night coming back to her mind. When she left, she'd kissed him just as deeply as that night on the porch, and after a moment, she pressed a soft, fleeting kiss to his lips before climbing into the car and driving off. Once she was gone, Wena asked,

"Why did Uncle Carter make her cry, Daddy?" Zane sighed, scooping his child up.

"I don't know, baby, but I'm gonna find out."


	22. Told Me You'd Never Forget These Images

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Thanks to quinngirl117 for reviewing chapter 1.**

"Carter, we need to talk."

The sheriff looked up, to see an angry Zane standing before him, Wena clinging to her father's leg, watching with wide brown eyes. He sat back in his chair and pasted on a grin. "Talk about what, Zane?" The younger man opened his mouth, before realizing something and kneeling down, turning his attention to his child. He spoke softly to the six-year-old, before the child glanced at Carter, then nodded to her father and rushed to Deputy Andy, who scooped her up and excused them from the room. Once the door was closed and they were gone, Zane turned back to his prey, eyes narrowed.

"Cut the dumb-sheriff act, Carter, you _know_ what." He growled. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean the conversation I had with Jo? _That one_?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. A sigh escaped his lips, and he thought a moment, choosing his words carefully before looking up at the younger man. "Listen to me, Zane-"

"_She is my wife!_ You have _no_ right to attack her like that, no matter_ what_ she's done!" He snapped. Carter chuckled, understanding that Zane was upset.

"Look, I know-"

_"You don't know!"_ Zane cut him off. _"You know nothing, Carter! Not a damn thing!"_

"I know that she left you and your daughter when Rowena was _six months old_, Zane! I know that you've been _sleeping_ with your wife in some_ twisted_ attempt to make her see reason and stay! I know you're _hoping_ that having Rowena around Jo will make her want to stay. Well, let me tell you something, Zane, _sometimes, certain_ people just _aren't meant_ to be parents!_ Sometimes_, they realize that, like Jo did, and they leave! And you know what? It's better that way! For all of us, for you, and for Rowena."

How could Carter go from loving Jo and regarding her as a member of his family, as a little sister, as another daughter, to hating her, despising her, and actually... dare Zane think it?... want her dead?

Zane shook his head, anger filling his beautiful blue eyes. "No, it's not better for Rowena. She _needs her mother_!"

Carter chuckled softly, glancing down at his own wedding ring- for years, whenever Jo had gotten involved with Zane- especially in this new timeline, Carter had always guarded her with watchful gaze, and on more than one occasion, told her that he didn't think Zane was- or ever would be- the settle-down-marrying-type-family-man. He was wrong. Who knew, that_ Zane_ would be the marrying type, and _Jo_ would be the one who'd run at the first sign of family commitment? God, had times changed. "Jo... Jo never deserved you, never deserved Rowena. She doesn't deserve to be a mother! She doesn't deserve to be around that child!"

"Jo is _Rowena's mother_, Jack! She has _every right_ to be around Wena! The one who doesn't have a right, is _you_! You had _no right_ to confront Jo like that! And in front of our child!" Carter scoffed.

"_Your_ child, Zane. Jo has _no rights_ to Rowena other than maternity. She gave up all her rights when she walked out on you. I know it, _she_ knows it, and you know it. You just have to _accept_ it." He watched the younger man's eyes go from light blue to a smoky colbalt, and knew that he'd crossed the line. Carter had very rarely seen Zane lose his temper or go into a blind rage- the RSS was one of those times- but other than that, the young doctor was usually calm and laidback. Down to earth, relaxed, that was how everyone in Eureka knew Zane. Very rarely did he do or say something that wasn't a result of his even-tempered nature.

Especially in the last few years.

Yes, Jo's presence had calmed Zane down quite a bit; he'd gone from immature, almost hyperactive and off-the-wall to grown up, mellow and mature. Carter had watched the young felon blossom and calm under Jo's loving, tender touch, and when she'd left... for a brief moment, Carter had feared that Zane would follow suite and leave his precious baby girl like her mother had- but by then, the baby had wormed her way into her father's heart, and the flash of panicked, defiant fear had vanished with one look into his daughter's innocent face. Yes, no where was Zane's maturity more obvious than with Rowena. The child had brought her father every ounce of joy he could find in the last six years, as well as the rest of the town, and Carter wasn't willing to see Zane throw it away for a woman he'd had a problem with since coming to Eureka.

Jo was a drug; the sweet shot of heroin Zane had managed to do without for six years, and suddenly, he was hooked once more. His addiction had faded over time- Rowena was enough of a brown-eyed, dimple-smiled, adorable fix to keep her father's cravings at bay. But suddenly, with his wife back in the picture, he was back on heavy doses- and, Carter knew, even now, very near to overdosing. And Carter and the town had worked to hard to get Zane clean and sober, just to have Jo's presence back in his life send him spiraling down into addiction again.

Taking a deep breath, Carter said,

"Let her go, Zane. She never wanted you, she never wanted Rowena. Once she's gone, you can go back to your life, to raising your daughter, and forget Jo ever existed." He should have kept his mouth shut, he shouldn't have let the thought cross into his brain, but Carter had assumed he'd been safe, with Zane on the other side of the desk, shaking with rage, yet silent. He _should_ have kept his mouth _shut_. He_ knew_ better. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky, and she'll be killed on her next tour of duty."

He knew a desk wouldn't keep the younger man at bay for very long, but then again, he hadn't thought Zane would scale it to get to him. He was wrong.

Zane didn't just scale the desk, he _lunged_, using the furniture as a springboard and latching onto the sheriff's throat, sending the two men to the ground. The chair crashed to the floor with them in it, and the young Section Five Director focused on the task at hand- getting his hands tight around Carter's throat and choking the life out of him. Jo's eyes, her smile flashed before his face as he tightened his grip, as he saw red. Violent, deep, thick, rage-filled blood red.

_"Daddy!"_

"Go to hell, you_ bastard_."

Zane didn't notice, nor did he care. Just as his grip tightened more around the sheriff's neck, he felt Deputy Andy pull him back.


	23. No

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

"Carter, let Zane out."

The Section Five Director looked up; it'd been a _long_ time since he'd been on the inside of a cell- any cell, be it Jo's holding cell or Carter's- and he didn't particularly like the sight that greeted him. Rowena was sitting on the floor across from him, hands through the bars, reaching for him. He gave her a small smile, and looked up when someone cleared their throat.

"What... exactly happened?" Henry stood surveying the scene with that calm that most people didn't possess. Carter spoke up from where he sat on the sofa, a towel of ice wrapped around his neck and an ice pack against the back of his head.

"Zane attacked me! Jumped right over the desk and tried to choke me to death!"

"He insulted my wife and attacked my family. I couldn't very well take that sitting down, now could I?" Zane asked from his place on the cot. Henry chuckled softly.

"I certainly wouldn't if I were you, Zane-"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Everyone turned, to see Gwendolyn Rowley, Global Dynamics' Head of Security, with Tamsen Blythe and Caitlan Hertz behind her. The petite redhead had taken over the Security position after Jo fled- grudgingly. Apparently, the former Navy lieutenant didn't particularily like being in a major position of power. Zane scoffed. Ironic, wasn't it?

"I attacked Carter for attacking my wife, and he has the _nerve_ to not only lock me in this cell, but threaten to press charges for assault." Zane said, narrowing his eyes at Carter. Rowley turned, her short red curls bouncing against her cheeks. Her green eyes narrowed at Carter, and she took a step towards him.

"All Zane was doing was trying to protect Josie." She spoke slowly, as though weighing the outcome. "And I don't blame him. I'd do the same." Carter scoffed, sitting up too fast. He jolted, and Zane couldn't- and didn't bother to hide his grin. Neither did Rowley.

"He assaulted a federal officer!"

Rowley narrowed her eyes further, and Zane felt a chill rush up his back. Next to Jo, Rowley and the other two girls were relatively tame- unless it came to one of them, or their families. They were all scary, after that point was crossed. "You deserved it."

Carter's eyes widened in surprise, and he started. "You... you can't just decide that! He needs to be taken to court, and held responsible-"

"I'm head of security, sheriff. It's my decision! You have_ no say_! _Not this time_!" She glanced at Zane. "Let him out. He's gotten into enough trouble today, let him go home and spend some time with his daughter." Once Zane was outside the cell, he scooped Wena up, balancing her on his hip.

"I haven't been in that cell in years." He shivered. "Brings back _bad_ memories of solitary." Wena snuggled into her father, dropping her head onto his shoulder, her small arms going around his neck. He glanced down at his child, brushing a soft kiss over her forehead and hair. "Thank you again, Rowley." He murmured, gaze never leaving the child in his arms. The redhead smiled, watching Zane as he held his child- Jo's child- close, whispering softly to her.

"Go, get outta here. Teach Wena the secrets of the universe." He glanced up at her, a grin cracking through the worry and stress.

"Thanks again, Rowley." She nodded, patting him on the back as they left. Once they were gone, she turned back to Carter, hands on her hips. Everyone in the neighboring buildings- sans Blythe and Hertz- ducked at the explosion that blew the roof off the sheriff's department. Out on the street, Zane turned back; a sudden, startling quiet filled the town, the calm before an impending, deadly storm.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" He turned his attention back to Wena, giving her a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. I just... never mind. Nothing major. Now, what do you say we go get something to eat? We can take it home and put _Aristocats_ on. Sound like a plan?" She nodded, her grip tightening around his neck. "Good. Let's go get lunch."

"Daddy?" He stopped near the outside seating, glancing down at his child. A moment passed, before he shifted, adjusting his hold on her and asked,

"What is it, baby girl?" The child thought a moment, biting her lip.

"Why did Uncle Carter lock you in his cell?" He sighed, then set her on her feet and knelt to meet her gaze. Taking her small hands, he took a deep breath.

"Uncle Carter..." He swallowed. He knew that Wena would probably lose some of her admiration for her father- like all children had- but that was a risk he had to take. She was his daughter, he'd been protecting her. "Uncle Carter insulted Mommy."

"What kind of insult?" She asked, confused. He licked his lips.

"He... he told me that Mommy didn't deserve you or me, and that... that she doesn't belong in Eureka anymore." He could see her trying hard to work out why Carter would say something like that; the child was brilliant, with an IQ midway between her father's and her mother's- for Jo was no 'norm' as the kids called non-geniuses, she just hid her high IQ well- but this time, their child wasn't able to figure the problem out. It just made her more confused.

"I don't understand why he locked you up." She spoke slowly, so not to confuse herself. He sighed, swallowing his fear. Then, he pulled out one of the chairs at an outdoor table, and took a seat, pulling Wena onto his lap.

"When Mommy left, everyone was hurt. Everyone in town looked up to her and respected and loved her. And she... she betrayed them by leaving us." Zane took a deep breath. "Uncle Carter took it harder than anyone else. He blames Mommy for leaving us, for hurting everyone. And... I didn't want to hear anymore, so I hit him, and he locked me in his cell." The child nodded.

"Oh. Daddy?" He waited. "Do you blame Mommy?" He thought a moment.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... because I still love her. And she was young, she was scared. And, people do things that they normally wouldn't do, when they're scared."


	24. Well, I Never Want to See You Unhappy

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

Jo poked her head into the cafe; her dark gaze shifted slowly about the room, drinking everything in. A moment passed, before she slipped inside. Making sure to take a seat at the farthest end of the counter, she pulled out her cell and fiddled with it, before putting it back in her pocket, head down. If she could just get through the next few days of this break, then she could go back to Jersey, get on with her life, and Zane, Rowena, and everyone else in Eureka would never have to see her again-

Vincent's arrival brought her gaze up; the burly chef leaned against the counter, watching her with an appraising gaze._ Probably trying to decide the best way to cut me up and serve me in the stew._ She took a deep breath and swallowed, her dark eyes flitting from his face to the countertop. Several minutes passed, and just as she swiveled on her stool, moving to get up and flee, a warm pressure on her hand stopped her. She turned back, her ponytail falling over her shoulder. Vincent watched her with a gaze that had carmelized and warmed in seconds.

Her teeth slid out, grasping her lower lip. She worked on pulling the skin from her lower lip as she waited for his scathing, hurtful compliments, like everyone else in Eureka hadn't hesitated to direct her way. Even though Vincent didn't seem to possess a hateful bone in his body, Jo still braced herself for the sting. He sighed, noting the fear on her face. He leaned on the counter, never removing his hand from hers.

"Look," He saw her wince at his sharp tone, and instantly softened it. "I don't approve of what you did, Jo," She hung her head; it wasn't that she needed anyone's admiration or affection, but it was_ nice_ to be thought of as a decent person instead of a problem or a heartbreaker. "But you, at least, had the _decency_ to come back and see your baby girl. Most absent parents wouldn't even bother. They'd run off, without a word or thought for the baby they'd left behind. But you, Jo, you at least, came back to see yours. You don't know the gift you've given that baby of yours. And for that, I respect you." He said, squeezing her hand gently. She cracked a small smile, trying desperately to hide the tears making their way down her cheeks. Gently, Vincent reached up, brushing a tear away before moving to fix her drink.

"Thank you, Vince." He nodded at her soft whisper, and set down her cup. Her dark eyes flicked up towards him, and he gave her a soft smile. Once he was gone, she turned her gaze to the counter before her, sniffling. She tried not to look around, so as not to draw attention to herself, in hopes that everyone would leave her alone. The last thing she needed was to listen to the voices and whispers floating about, calling her a bad mother, a deadbeat. Taking a deep breath, she took a sip of her coffee, folding her arms on the counter and becoming lost in her thoughts, enjoying the solitude in the crowded cafe.

"Jo!" And just as quickly, it was gone.

She groaned softly, glancing quickly behind her, and for a brief moment, her heart stopped, at the sight of Zane coming towards her. He took a seat beside her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She blushed, glancing around before ducking her head, hearing the whispers start up. "Zane... you know how people react to me. Just... don't okay?" He snorted.

"Jo, since when have I ever cared about what other people think? Hmm? You've known me for... how many years? Just because you gave me Wena, doesn't mean I don't still feel the same way about other people's opinions. I don't care. I don't care what they'll say, I care about you, and our child." He told her, taking her hand. She glanced down, taking a deep breath. "So if I _want_ to kiss you in _full view_ of Cafe Diem, I'm going to do just that." And without another word, he leaned over, taking her lips in a sweet, confident kiss. One hand slid up to caress her cheek, and she let her eyes roll closed, savoring his taste. Even with the blood pounding in her ears, she could hear the dead silence that the cafe had fallen into, and when he finally released her with a gentle tug to her lower lip, she couldn't help the heat rising to her chest. Slowly, she looked around, feeling the stares of the town on her, and after a moment, she grabbed her cup and rushed from the cafe.

"Jo! Jo, wait!" She sighed, stopping halfway to her car.

"What do you want from me, Zane?" She asked, turning back to face him. For a moment, flashes of that night in the burned out ruins of her house came back to him, when she asked the exact same question, months after ending up in this alternate timeline. He searched her face for a moment, before taking a step towards her. With the same gentle touch he used to brush the soap from his daughter's eyes during bathtime, he reached up, brushing a wayward strand of hair off her face, tucking it back behind her ear. Her eyes tracked him, her breath catching in her chest. With his other hand, he reached down, taking her hand and pulling him towards her, until her body was against his, her soft, beautiful curves melting into his hard planes.

"Jo, I... I know that... that Wena may not... may not want you here, but-"

"She doesn't." She whispered, moving to pull away. "She's made it perfectly clear, just like everyone else in Eureka has." She struggled to pull away, but he held strong.

"She doesn't know you. She wants to. Please. Come to dinner. At the house. We'll have pasta. Please?" A moment passed, and she sighed, before finally nodding.

"Fine. Dinner. But don't expect a happy family reunion." She replied, pulling away and climbing into her car.

"I never have." He replied, watching her drive away.


	25. I Thought You'd Want the Same For Me-e

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

Dinner was a quiet affair. After, she settled on the sofa in the living room as Zane got the coffee. Her dark eyes roamed about, taking in the minute details she'd missed on her last visit. Everything looked about the same, except... well, it looked... lived in. Loved. She looked up at one point, and realized that she was being watched. Wena sat beside her, studying her with identical dark eyes filled to the brim with curiosity. Jo gave her a small smile, before returning to her own council. "You're my mommy, right?" She took a deep breath, struggling to keep the tears that that simple sentence caused at bay. A moment passed, before she shook her head.

"No. I... I'm no one's Mommy. I... I was, but... but I wasn't good at it. I... was never... meant to be a Mommy." She quickly tucked the edges of her skirt around her legs, turning away from the child. Wena nodded, digesting her mother's words.

"Daddy says you're mine." And then she got up, grabbing the photo album off the table and returning to the sofa, showing it to Jo. "Is that you?" She asked, pointing to a photograph of her and Zane. Jo nodded, tears beginning to cloud her vision. She struggled not to look at the photos, but couldn't help herself.

"Yes." She choked out, taking a deep breath. Wena nodded.

"Why did you leave?" Jo shook her head.

"I- I just-"

"Didn't you want me?" Wena's brown eyes filled with tears, and Jo broke, everything she'd endured in the last six years rising to the surface. Her soft sobs tugged at Wena's heart, and she reached out, laying a hand on her mother's. "I'm sorry if I was bad, Mommy. I didn't want you to go away." Jo shook her head. Her soft, shuddering tears eventually reached Zane in the kitchen, and he rushed into the room, coffee abandoned.

"What happened? Jo? What's wrong? Wena, _what happened_?" The child turned to Zane, unsure of what to say.

"I-" He waited, giving her time to speak, but the child bit her lip; an exact replica of her mother.

"Wena, what-" He sat next to Jo, searching her face, but she pulled away, unable to look at him. When he realized the child was about to cry, he sighed. "Go upstairs, sweetie. Go up to your room. I just need to talk to Mommy, okay?" The little girl did as told, stopping on the stairs to look back at her parents. Once she was gone, Zane reached out and lifted Jo's chin to stare into her eyes. "What's wrong, Jojo? Huh? Talk to me." Hs tone was gentle, soothing, and she shook her head. A moment passed, before she got up, wiping her eyes.

"Carter's right... about_ everything_. I've done nothing but hurt you... hurt Rowena... it's my fault... I should have left Eureka long ago... I'm so sorry, Zane..." He watched her pace, waving her hands around in that way he still loved, even after all these years. Finally finding a window, he cut in.

"Jo, I want you to listen to me, okay? Carter was hurt when you left; he felt betrayed, and swore that if you ever came back, he'd take it out on you, and that's_ exactly_ what he did today. He's been holding that down inside for the last six years, waiting,_ hoping_, you'd come back so he could tell you. He's bitter and hurt, and he had no right to take it out on you, especially in front of Wena."

She shook her head, sniffling. "He's right, Zane. I've done nothing but cause you both pain. I... I never should have come... I shouldn't have... I should have just... stayed away, but.. but after what... what happened in... Iraq... watching that little girl die... I couldn't. I just... _couldn't..."_ She looked up at him. "I _had_ to see her, to know that she was all right, and healthy. I never meant to stay, I just wanted to meet her and... and go _home..."_

"You _are_ home, Jo." Zane replied. "This has_ always_ been your home, it will always_ be_ your home." He replied, getting up and going to her. He took her hands, looking into her dark eyes. "No matter what. You're my wife, and I love you. And so does Wena. You belong here-" She shook her head, firmer this time.

"Wena doesn't love me! Wena doesn't know me!" She struggled to take a breath.

"You're her_ mother_! She will _always_ love you!" She shook her head, looking up at him.

"I don't belong here, Zane! No one wants me here, you don't and Rowena _certainly doesn't_! It never would have worked. I made the right choice, leaving." He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Jo, don't talk like that. You know for a _fact_ it would have worked, if you'd agreed to try instead of running at the first major problem." He replied, voice firm. She swallowed, choking on her tears. When she spoke next, it was as calm as she could get her voice to sound.

"It_ didn't work_. It didn't_ work_ last time, Zane. It _wouldn't work now,_ even if we tried."

"You don't know that, Jo." He replied, pulling her close. She nodded.

"Yes,_ I do_. I _know_, Zane. We tried it once before and it _fell apart_. It didn't-"

"_You didn't give us a chance, Jo_!" He snapped, voice rising. Neither noticed Wena hiding on the stairs, listening intently to the arguement. "You ran off, leaving us! Leaving both Wena and I alone! Do you know what that's like? To watch the person you love more than life itself walk out that door? To realize that they are never coming back, and that you're _alone_, with a _child to raise_?" Tears gathered in his eyes, and he stepped closer to her, forcing her to back up. "Do you know what it's like? To pick that baby up and cradle her in your arms, and suddenly realize that... that you are _all_ she has? That you are the _only one left_ to take care of her? Protect her? Do you _know_ what that's like? How_ scary_ that is?"

_Gently, he scooped the baby up, cradling her in his arms as he went to the window, but didn't have the courage to part the curtains. "Hush, Wena. Hush, little one. I'm here. Daddy's here." He bounced her gently, and slowly, over time, she began to quiet down. "That's my good girl." His soft whisper caressed her small face, and he smiled down at her; she watched her father with wide, dark eyes. Jo's eyes. He bit his lip. What did he do now? Where did he go from here?_

_She started to fuss again, and after a moment, Zane took a seat in the rocking chair. He watched her, gently rocking back and forth, humming softly to her._

"Do you know how much I wanted to run? I wanted to follow you, I wanted to get as far away from Eureka as possible, but I _couldn't_. I had a responsibility- a child to raise. Our child!_ Mine!_ And I did, and I have! And I love her _so much_! She is my world!_ Rowena is my world! She is my everything_! And don't you _dare_ come waltzing back in here after _six years_ and tell me that that child- that beautiful little girl who grew inside you and moved inside you for nine months- isn't worth living for! She is, Jo! She has always been worth it! Every moment, every day, every hour that I spend raising that little girl has been worth it! From the moment she was born, she's been worth it!"

Jo took a deep breath, reaching up to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, I... I know I screwed up. I get that, all right? But I wasn't... I wasn't ready to be a mother. It was too hard- you of all people should understand that, Zane!" She cried, looking up at him.

"I do. By God, I do. But that doesn't mean I abandon my child. Believe me, Jo, I thought about it- more often than not over the last six years, I thought about walking out. But then she'd start to cry, or come running to me, or call for me, and I'd change my mind. She'd climb into my lap or tug on my hand and ask me to come play, or wrap her arms around my legs, and look up at me, and then I'd remember that _she's my daughter_!" A moment passed, before he choked out,

"How could you, Jo? How could you think leaving was best for our daughter, our family? Do you _really think_ that's giving us a chance, Jo?"

She gulped, biting her lip. "I... I wasn't. I.. wasn't thinking... except... about myself. I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sighed, hands on his hips. "Thank you for dinner. I... I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Zane." She said, grabbing her coat and purse and moving past him towards the door. But in one split second, he'd grabbed her arm, yanked her back to him, and planted his lips on hers.


End file.
